Double Malfoy
by Varietyduck
Summary: When the war is over and the Slytherins are starting to show their true colours, what will the rest of the school do? Especially when there's a new student, the sister of Draco Malfoy, who seems bent on doing things her own way. And just what exactly does Harry feel for her? Just to clarify as I've been asked, this is a Draco/Ginny and Harry/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The trio of imposing older students made their way down the corridor of the train. The girl was wearing long brown boots, a green dress that just reached her knees and a faux fur-rimmed brown hooded jacket that emphasised her long, straight dark brown hair, green eyes and pale, flawless alabaster skin. The two boys that were accompanying her were as different as could be, and yet similar in every way.

One had flawless pale skin, sharp features, a sculptured figure, ice blue eyes and platinum hair. He wore black pants and a deep green jumper. The other was just as tall with olive skin, black hair and brown eyes. He too wore black pants but a red shirt that only acted to emphasise his colouring.

Pansy Parkinson let out a soft sigh that caused Draco and Blaise to look her way. That sigh was so delicate that most would think it suggested that the girl was simply thinking of some parted lover, they knew from long experience however that it only meant one thing: Pansy Parkinson was pissed off. And unless they did something to let her vent, they'd be spending the next seven hours in pain.

"Oi! Pipsqueak. Move it unless you want to be spending your first week in detention with Snape." The ticked off girl sneered at the younger girl who had abruptly stepped out of a compartment and into Pansy's way.

"Sorry!" The girl squeaked as she jumped out of the way and back into her compartment where her two friends were watching with interest.

"You know, I think that we should do them a favour. Don't you Blaise?" Draco enquired with a drawl that sent shivers down the girls' spines. A favour from a Slytherin, let alone Malfoy, was certainly no favour.

Blaise Zabini moved to lean against the cabin door, causing the three girls inside to back against the windows. "I agree. They don't seem to be understanding of the proper respect and deference which is due to their superiors. Unless we help them, they may end up in serious trouble later on. What do you think Pansy?"

An evil smile had spread across Pansy's face as the boy's parring with words had occurred. Nothing would help her feel better than terrorising younger students right now. "I think you two are onto something there." Turning so that she had all three in her sights, Pansy continued. "If you happen to be so disrespectful in the future to Prefects, Heads, older students or teachers, you can expect deduction of points, detentions, the annulment of Hogsmeade trips, and numerous curses, hexes and spells that will lead to lengthy stays in the Hospital wing. We ourselves have the most extensive knowledge of hexes, spells, and curses that you are ever likely to come across. I recommend that you leave this compartment immediately."

"What! But there probably aren't any left now!" Cried one of the friends.

"Well that's not our problem. Is it?" Blaise menaced.

"Of course, you're welcome to share our compartment with us." Draco commented. "We'd be _more_ than willing to give you one-on-one lessons in some of the most unheard of and hard to counter hexes that we know."

One look at the three pairs of eyes that shone with anticipated amusement had the three girls shoot out of the compartment just as soon as they had grabbed their bags.

Pansy let out another sigh. A contented, happy sigh that had Blaise and Draco exchange smirks of satisfaction. As they settled onto the seats of the compartments, their conversation turned to one of their holidays. The majority had been spent together as usual. All three had grown up together; they had holidayed together in various locations across the UK and Europe, and had shared lessons in prior instruction to magic before starting school.

"Argh! I can't believe that I have to spend three whole months just with you two. Sera has no idea how much of a hassle you two are without her around." Pansy commented, lying back to rest her head on Blaise's lap. Referring to the missing member of their group, Seraphina Malfoy, Draco's twin sister.

"Oh! As if you're one to talk! Little miss 'Drac_ooo_, pass me the _miii_lk. Bl_aaai_se, let me see your Herbology report." Blaise said as he casually kicked his feet up on the opposite seat next to Draco. "Besides, you're not on your own. You have Millicent to keep you company."

The glare that Pansy sent at him and Draco had them stifling their snorts of amusement. "Millicent is as brainless as those thugs Crabbe and Goyle that you had follow you around for years Draco."

"Ahh relax! That was just acting out on my childhood whims. And anyway, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will."

"Since when are you so calm at the beginning of a school year?" Blaise enquired of his oldest friend. When the only reply he got was a secretive smirk, Blaise nudged his friend with his feet.

"Blaise is right Draco." Pansy said, becoming curious at this change in him and sitting up to face him. "You're usually consumed with self-righteous rage at being separated from your Dearest Seraphina and angry at the sun and moon for their control over the months not being enough to bring the holidays around sooner. What is it that you are not telling us?"

"Sera will kill me if I tell you. She wants it to be a secret. Something about 'the surprise is the biggest fun in it' or something."

Blaise leapt out of his seat and, in a second, was next to Draco, pinning his arms by his sides. In the same time, Pansy had cast a locking charm and Muffilato on their cabin so that they wouldn't be disturbed or heard. Once that was done, she grabbed one of Draco's feet and pulled off the shoe and sock. "Spill it now or face the torture of a tickle charm."

"NEVER!"

"_Tiklmarto!_"

"Ghaa! Zabini…let go…of me or… I'll…kill you! Parkinson…stop…it! God damn it…stop! No!" Was all that he could gasp out between the laughter.

"You know we won't stop till we get what we want. Just like that time in Venice two years ago." Blaise pointed out to his writhing friend.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you just for the love of all things beautiful stop!"

"_Dissephae_. Now _Drakie_ dearest. You were saying?"

Panting from the exertion that laughing brought about, Draco straightened from his contorted position on the seat. "Sera is on the train. She's coming to Hogwarts with us."

Draco's two closest friends sat back, their faces limp with shock. "Wha-?" "Whe-?"

"Since my '_principled' _father is no longer with us. There is no more a '_need'_ for Seraphina to attend Beauxbatons, ridiculous excuse of a school that it is. She's coming here but has insisted that she wants a journey on the train by herself. Try and judge the other students or something I suppose." Draco said in an airy voice as if he hadn't just told them the best news since they discovered spliced fruit fritters.

As comprehension sunk slowly into Blaise and Pansy, they couldn't contain themselves: they jumped up, grabbed Draco and started jumping up and down chanting: "Sera's coming to _Hog_-warts! Sera's coming to _Hog_-warts!"

"Shut up!" Draco cried. But still. He couldn't keep the grin off his face either. Finally, he was going to be going to school with his twin again. The four of them would be able to spend all year together and not feel the loss of one of them. And with Sera, there was no way Gryffindor was going to win either the House Cup _or_ the Quidditch Cup. Sera was going to take Potter for a ride he'd never forget.

_ 786_

The train is just as red as Draco had described it to be, the same colour as the apples that grow in our orchards. The noise is also just as loud as he had made it out to be, everyone was shouting to be heard. There were also the sounds of animals: hisses, croaks and hoots came from all directions and there was also the other occasional bangs that came every time a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product was used.

Moving to the nearest door I stepped aboard the train, having my bags follow whilst Mercury followed closely by my feet. Unlike all the other first years who were heaving at their bags trunks, straining to get them up onto the train, mine were floating along behind me. After all, I'm no first year in the strictest sense. I'm a transfer student.

Turning to discretely wave again at my mother who was standing by herself further down the tracks, I can see that she is paying more attention to me than to my brother. And really you can't find fault in that. After all, Draco has been coming here for the past six years and is now the Head Boy. You'd think that any mother would be more worried about her child who is starting at a new school where all the others her own age already know each other. But I'm still much more happy to be coming here with Draco than to be going back to Beauxbatons, the intense snobbery that goes on there is sickening. And there is a certain excitement that comes with a co-ed school.

Ahh how free my life has been now that my monster of a father is dead! Mother has always wanted me to go to Hogwarts with Draco. It was only father who wanted me to go to Beauxbatons and that was to try and make connections with some of the rich French influentials. The six years I've spent at Beauxbatons have been as eventful as a turtle going for a swim. Ie: completely boring. Well, apart from the normal things that go on in a school of magic; exploding books, cursed make-up, doors that lead to other ends of the school and all kinds of odd magical creatures that were used as bragging rights. Oh, and Quidditch, _no one_ could say that Quidditch is boring.

I moved down the corridor of the train, having a few more of my new fellow students cast me curious glances. Is it my clothes? No can't be, I'm just wearing black tights, soft brown leather ankle boots, a light pink summer dress and brown jacket. Nothing strange about them. Hmm, it's probably due to the fact that as I walk, the corridor is expanding, giving me room to move unhindered whilst others squeezed past one another. I don't care if it looks like snobbery to some, I just don't like being crowded. And anyway, these looks are nothing to those I'll get once they realise who I am and who my brother is.

I can't say that I'm impressed with how Draco, Pansy and Blaise have been acting in the past years. Yes most of the things I approve of, especially when we all had control freaks for fathers. Of course it's natural to need to vent out occasionally, heck, I've done so on more than one occasion. But to go to the extent to not show anyone else the bright lovely sides of them? _That_ I don't agree with.

Finding an empty carriage close to the end of the train, I stepped in and had my trunks move up to the racks above the seats. Mercury circled my feet. Mercury was a present from Draco for my 11th birthday. She is a cat. A _big_ cat. She comes up to my knees, is jet black with a white tail tip and yellow eyes. She is a pantharas, a miniature panther, they have the characteristics of being fiercely protective and loyal, private, smart, fast and strong. I think Draco got her for me to have someone else be my 'protector' whilst we were separated by school.

Lately I haven't heard much about Draco's favourite rival. In the past it was all: "Stupid boy wonder accused me of setting a monster on the loose!" "Bloody Potter cheated in the quidditch match! I practically had that snitch when he rammed me!" "Stupid show-off. Just because he can perform a halfway decent Wronski Feint." Maybe Draco is maturing a bit.

Hmm. Interesting thought that.

I sat by the window on the seat that was facing the front of the train. Mercury jumped up onto the seat and curled up next to me, squashed between myself and the wall. Just as I was considering having a short snooze, the compartment door was flung open to reveal a boy about my age but with cherub features accompanied by curling golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a striped grey and black hooded jumper and black jeans. The dull colours of his clothes only acted to highlight his bright features. I swiftly stilled Mercury, who had raised from her spot, reassuring her all was well.

"Colin!" A girls voice came from behind him "Get in! I'm getting squashed out here and if you don't move soon you'll have to peel me off the window!"

The boy, Colin, was pushed from behind and stumbled into the compartment. I leapt forward and managed to grab his arm, stopping him from taking a full face dive into the floor.

"Whoopes! Sorry I didn't realise there were people in here!" the now visible girl spoke. The first things I noticed were her curly auburn red hair and freckled skin that was turning a delicate pink in her cheeks. This must be the youngest Weasley, Guinevere or something. Draco was capable of shouting complete obscenities about the Weasley family, especially her brother in our year, Ronald, but seemed to only manage a half-hearted "she's one of _them_" when it came to this one.

She was wearing a pair of white jeans that had rips in them that were obviously not made intentionally for a fashion statement and were so old that the white was now more of a grey. This was matched with a white blouse under a fitted yellow jumper and a red scarf that clashed horribly with her hair. "Usually you can tell which compartments are taken by the amount of noise that comes from them." She muttered before standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Colin was still righting himself when the train began to move and he was pushed over again, this time into the seat. "Bloody hell. Why can't the train do a warning or something before it starts to move?"

"You can stay here if you like. It's only myself in this compartment and we're near the back of the train, you may not find another with enough room." I offered. Colin and Guinevere exchanged a glance that I could easily tell was full of scepticism. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry. I have no intention of imposing on you. You are of course free to choose another compartment. My apologies."

This in turn earned more sceptical looks from them before they both snorted with laughter. "Thanks for the offer. We were just worried that _we_ had disturbed _you_. You know, since we burst in on you and all?" Guinevere said. "Hey Luna, Jasper, come on."

Another boy and girl who appeared to be the same age as Guinevere and Colin entered. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be looking at things on a deeper level. She was wearing black tights with cherry red shoes which came past her ankles, converse, according to the brand, and a purple, gypsy style tunic that was covered in coins, bells and ribbons. A totally original and odd look that seemed to be completed with her earrings that seemed to be of some type of vegetable. The other boy had straight brown hair and brown eyes. Simple blue jeans paired with a light brown jumper that was obviously from a chain store.

After they had all stored their baggage on the overhead racks, they sat down with me. Colin next to me, Luna next to him, Guinevere opposite me and Jasper next to her.

"I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley." Guinevere, _Ginny_, said. "And you must have guessed by now that this is Colin, Jasper and Luna. We're sixth years. Colin and I are in Gryffindor, Luna and Jasper in Ravenclaw."

Hmm what to tell them? They are obviously fishing for who I am etc. But I have this _tinsey weensy _intuitive feeling that they won't be so friendly when they realise I'm a Malfoy.

"I'm Seraphina. I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year and will be a seventh year."

"Wow." Jasper said. "I don't think we've had someone transfer in like-"

"52 years according to Headmistress McGonagall." I provided. "I went to Beauxbatons before, because of my father. Personally, I think the school's just an excuse to show off who has the latest fashions and such. But my younger brother goes here. And this year mother has allowed me to come here on the condition that I don't let my grades slip."

"I've heard that Beauxbatons gets quite a few attacks from Mumplefringed Ghops. Did you notice any cases when students developed unstable emotions, flushed faces and blood shot eyes?" Luna asked peering at me with her eyes that seemed as if she was reading my mind. Not that that would be possible with the Occlumency lessons I've taken.

"Don't worry about Luna." Colin said awkwardly patting her shoulder. "Not many seem to see things the way that she does."

"Well, yes. I can say that I have seen that." I cut in, to the astonishment of all bar myself and Luna. "I recall that students tended to develop those symptoms around mid-year and end of year...around the same time that exams were coming. Do you think it could possibly have been attacks from the Mumplefringed Ghops?"

"Yes. They tend to be more active around Winter and Spring." And with that she pulled out a flimsy looking magazine and buried herself in it. I smiled slightly to myself. I think I quite like Luna.

"_Soo_." Ginny said into the silence that followed. "Anyone do something fun on the holidays?"

And it was in that manner that I found the ride to Hogwarts passing. Friendly chatter between myself, Ginny, Colin and Jasper with a few odd little inputs from Luna that, to the amazement of the others, I would always reply with sincerity. After all, mother has always said that politeness is a quality of those of noble minds, a quality which Draco obviously lacks. And as I said, I like her.

When the trolley came around I purchased a chocolate frog and box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Father had always insisted that I should never eat such 'mundane' food but I had developed a taste for it when Draco would send me some during school. The boys courteously stepped outside when it came time to change into our school robes and returned dressed in their own.

As the train came to a halt at the station, I levitated my belongings down and helped the others with theirs. They moved ahead of me out of the compartment and into the corridor which was just as packed as before.

"Ow! Get off my foot you pipsqueak unless you want to have a wand shoved up your nose!" Jasper cried out.

"Bloody hell! Colin! Stop shoving!" Said Ginny, leaning to shove back at the boy.

"Stop! There's a Kimpilly Woxle above your head! No! Don't touch it!"

"_Distenda martus_" and there was suddenly enough room for all to easily pass through the doors.

"Thanks." Ginny said as she sighed with relief. "Hey Sera, come over here. We'll get our carriage from just over there."

"Thanks Ginny, but I'm to be considered a first year until I'm sorted apparently. So I need to go...over there...where that...man is."

"Ah that's Hagrid, don't worry, he's the biggest softy in school. HAGRID! Hey Hagrid! This is Seraphina. She'll be coming with you 'kay? Well any way, we gotta go and get a carriage. See you up at the feast! Hope you get Gryffindor! Oh, and you have to teach me that spell sometime, I could use it a lot at home!"

And with that my new redheaded friend sprinted off to join my other new friends who all turned and waved at me from a distance.

"I was told that there'd be an older new studen' this year. So yer it eh? Well come along. This way." And the great hulk of a man wandered back through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ginny, Colin, Luna and Jasper made their way up the Front steps of Hogwarts. They were continually seeing other friends and shouting out greetings, passing stories of the holidays and swapping gossip with others.

"Hey Guys!" called out a nearby sixth year Huffleuff. A friendly guy called James who didn't seem perturbed by Luna's oddness one bit. James was a chatter box who was the mill of school gossip which was odd as most Hufflepuffs were constantly worried they'd hurt someone's feelings. He knew anything and everything that was going on in the school, be it with students, teachers or anything else. "I didn't see any of you all summer! How were your holidays? Good? I went to Australia with my cousins. Hey did you guys here there's a transfer student! I saw her myself at the platform and _boy _is she one hot thing!"

"We know James. We saw her too." Colin managed to squeeze in whilst James took a breath. It was a wonder to all who knew him how he could talk so much with such a short and limited breath supply.

"Boy do I ever want her to get into Hufflepuff! Those slim, legs were perfect! And she definitely has a good fashion sense. Those boots were from Jimmy Choo's latest collection. And the dress? Gucci. The jacket I admit I don't know, but I'll find out! But did you know; no one knows who she is though! This girl is our mystery student, not even her name is known. I bet it's something unique and beautiful like..."

"Seraphina?" Ginny impishly supplied.

"Yes! Something that belongs on the lips of angels! I bet it's something like that!"

"It is. She told us herself after inviting us to share her cabin." This comment from Colin not only had James lose his footing in shock but had a few other nearby students turn to listen, nudging their friends and already starting the first game of school Chinese Whispers of the year.

"Tell me everything! You must be the only ones who know anything about her!"

"She has a younger brother here and previously went to Beauxbatons because of her father." Jasper provided.

"Yeah. But she said she didn't really like it there and wanted to come to the same school as her younger brother." Ginny added.

"It was because of the Mumplefringed Ghops and Phineukus swarms. No one can live or study productively in an environment like that."

James didn't have to bother with an answer to that as, at that moment, they reached the great hall and parted for their respective tables. Ginny and Colin made their way down the table to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were keeping seats for them amongst the other seventh and sixth years. After having James shout out that they'd continue their talk later.

"Hey Hermione! Gin said you got Head! Congrats!" Colin said as he sat down opposite the bushy haired girl.

"Shush Colin! McGonagall wants it to be a surprise. She wants it to be that at every beginning of year speech is when everyone finds out who the Heads, Prefects and Quidditch Captains are. Of course everyone knows that it's Harry for our Captain and that Malfoy will probably still be it for Slytherin. But everything is so quite that even _I_ don't know who the Head Boy is. And thank you for the congratulations! I've worked so hard all these years for something like this!"

"Hey. Speaking of Malfoy; is he actually _smiling_ over there?" Harry asked the table

Everyone spun around to stare. And it was true. It wasn't that Harry needed a new prescription for his glasses, the Evil Prince of Slytherin was smiling. And – holy cow! Laughing!

"Wow. That's not something you see every day." Colin said

Ron scowled and muttered something about ferrets being too happy. Harry got a suspicious look "Must be planning something." And Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys comments along with the rest of the table. "Guys? It's proven that he didn't do anything wrong. It was all his father. He even _voluntarily_ took veritaserum at the beginning of the holidays to prove his innocence."

As most pulled their attention back to swapping stories of holiday antics, Ginny couldn't help but look a bit longer over at Malfoy. Smiling, his face lost its entire rigid, painful, superior look that said: you-will-never-be-allowed-access-to-this-mind, and became softer and looked as if you might actually be able to reach the thoughts within.

"You know. Malfoy looks even hotter when he smiles." Ginny said, still looking over at the Slytherin. When she noticed the silence, she turned to look at the others. Ron looked like he was choking, Harry looked disgusted, Colin looked sick, and Hermione looked as if she wanted to ask something.

"What do you mean 'even hotter'? Don't say that you actually think that Malfoy is good looking Gin." Colin said. "I don't think I could handle it if one of my best friends has a crush on Malfoy."

"Ok! Change of topic NOW!" Ron said desperately.

"Fine by me mate." Colin said. "Trust me. You don't want to be there when they get started talking about all the hot guys that they would consider dating."

"We shared a compartment with the new transfer girl." Ginny said. "You know I was thinking Colin, Sera reminded me of someone. I can't think who but I'm sure that there was someone, somewhere that looked just like her. I just can't think who."

Colin just shrugged to show he had no idea whilst the hall fell quite as the new first years began to be sorted into their houses.

"What is she like?" Harry asked with curiosity. "I saw her on the platform, she's cute. And I heard that she'd been using some magic that made the train corridors expand to give her and others room. Was it true?"

"Don't be silly Harry. She can't have done that! That's not possible unless you have a..." Hermione trailed off as Ginny and Colin shook their heads at her.

"Nah. She did." Ginny said.

"Well, not sure about at the beginning, but she certainly did that at the end, getting off the train. It was great to get those pint sized squeelers off my stuff. Nearly had my camera squashed did you know?" Colin said.

"Yeah she was really nice. We accidentally barged into her compartment and she just invited us to share with her."

"And you should have seen the way she spoke with Luna!" Collin said. And began to explain to the others how she had listened and responded with seriousness to their odd friend but had also, through her words, showed that she didn't actually believe in the things that Luna had said herself.

"Sounds like a Hufflepuff to me." Ron said.

"I don't know. A Ravenclaw surely if she had actually been able to expand the corridors." Hermione said with a disgruntled look on her face. She didn't like the sound of being tested for first place. She had enough trouble with Malfoy and look where that got her. Equal top of the grade. How humiliating. She obviously needed to put in more effort.

Ginny wasn't convinced. "I think Gryffindor. She just didn't seem like either a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw to me."

"Definitely not a Slytherin." Colin added. "She didn't have any of the characteristic snobbery, selfishness, or meanness that they have. I wonder what house her younger brother is in. Should have asked really. Well, that's the last of the first years. Suppose we'll find out where she'll be soon enough."

And true to his word, McGonagall was beginning a new speech. "Students, today we are happy to announce that Hogwarts has a transfer student. This young witch is joining us from Beauxbatons where she was top of her year and has gained numerous awards for her work in progressing muggle artefacts into objects which are compatible with the wizarding world."

"You know I don't think she even mentioned her brother's name. Odd" Ginny said distractedly as McGonagall continued to talk of Sera; Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were now sitting up and straining to see the doors from which Sera would come. The odd thing Ginny noticed was their expressions. It was almost as if they seemed happy and proud. But why? They couldn't be hoping to meet Sera, could they?

_ 786_

So now it's just me and the last of the first years, as another is called through to the Great Hall. This one is shaking so hard that I'm actually scared he'll fall over. That's one of the negatives about Hogwarts in comparison to Beauxbatons. There, you didn't have this house sorting nonsense. On the arts and sports days there, you were randomly separated into four groups and the participants from whichever group that won got special privileges for a fortnight.

It saved all of this nervousness and ingrained rivalry and bitterness between students. But still, even though I know it exists doesn't mean I'm not affected by it. I would kill myself before sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Sure they are meant to be very nice people, all lovey-dovey, and loyal, but everyone says they're stupid. That alone should stop me from being put in there but still...Draco said the hat can be a bit temperamental sometimes. If I don't get Slytherin, Ravenclaw would be next best and Gryffindor at the worst. Not that I have anything against Gryffindors as people, I just don't think that I'd suit the house. And anyway, the red and gold wouldn't look all that good on me. From time-to-time? Sure. But every day? No. But still, I suppose I'd be able to bare with it. It's Draco who wouldn't be able to.

"Do you think I'm brave enough to get into Gryffindor?" the small boy asked. He looked up at me with shining eyes.

"Well..." ahh. How to put this nicely? I mean, he doesn't exactly seem the brave type. But then again, Draco said something about there being a whimpy Gryffindor in our year. "I'm not the Hat so I don't know. But there's always a chance. After all, we get sorted according to our strongest trait. It's not to say that you don't have any of the others, just that they are slightly lesser."

He jumped as his name was called (Finch-Fletchley, Grover) and almost fell through the doorway. Luckily he kept his balance, but still. It must have been hard for him with the whole school laughing at him. Well, despite the sympathetic Hufflepuffs.

And so I'm by myself. This room reminds me of Fathers study in a way. It had no windows and had dark lighting. I'd once made the mistake of offering to fix up an old muggle lamp so that he could have better light when writing letters and reading his correspondence. I hadn't been able to speak for three days afterwards and had never spoken of anything like that in his presence again.

You know I'm partially tempted to ask the Hat to put me in Gryffindor, if only for the fact that it would cause Father to turn over in his grave. But still, the lure of being with Draco was greater.

I heard the hat call out the house of Grover (Hufflepuff, poor sod) and prepared myself to be put on display for the whole school. There was no doubt in my mind that I'm tonight's greatest entertainment. After all every year, little kids start here but I'm the first seventeen year old to come and be sorted.

And there it was. My name: "Malfoy, Seraphina"

Boy am I about to be stared at. Oh well. Not much I can do about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Malfoy! MALFOY? Sera is a Malfoy? No _way!"_ Ginny said into the loud commotion that was the Great Hall.

"But she was so nice to us. They must have called the wrong name. Or McGonagall's pulling some kind of sick joke. I mean who would like to be associated with Malfoy even if it is a joke." Colin said with a look of desperation on his face.

"Ahh. Guys? I hate to burst your desperate bubbles, but if that girl there is the one you were talking about, she probably _is_ a Malfoy. She doesn't look as if they said the wrong name." Hermione pointed out. And true to her word, there was Sera walking up towards the head dais.

"Oh My God, that's it! _That's_ who she reminds me of! _Narcissa_ Malfoy!" And Ginny was right. Just as Draco was said to the spitting image of his father, so was Seraphina a carbon copy image of their mother. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"You know what that means don't you? It means that the lovely girl we shared a cabin with Ginny, is the _twin_ of Malfoy. She's in seventh year and 'has a younger brother'. It's the only way. They're twins." Colin said. He still seemed to be in shock over the thought that someone who was so nice and genuine was the twin to someone who had made the lives of all his friends miserable at every chance he got.

The Gryffindors turned to watch as Seraphina continued to make her way up the front with Malfoy, her brother, Zabini and Parkinson cheering, clapping and whistling. Sera stopped when she was in line with Ginny and Colin.

"Hey Ginny! Colin!" Seraphina said with a big smile at seeing them, seeming not to notice that their expressions were still that of stunned mullets. "If the Hat puts me in Gryffindor, show me where to go 'kay?" And then, lowering her voice so that they only just heard it, "I just hope to _God_ that it doesn't put me in Hufflepuff." And with one last smile for them, she turned in her flawless, expensive uniform and continued past the student cohort which was taking in this never before seen spectacle: a Malfoy talking nicely to a Weasley.

"How on earth did she get a brother like Malfoy?" Ron asked, staring after the girl who certainly was a beauty. Hermione scowled and elbowed him. Ron jumped and hurried on to defend his words: "I just mean to say that she was genuinely nice to Gin and the others on more than one occasion. I mean look at what Colin said about how she was with Luna! No typical Malfoy would do that!"

"Watch out guys. It's probably some elaborate trick that Malfoy has."

"Oh shut up Harry. You didn't meet her. She was completely genuine." Colin rebutted "I bet it's just that you've fallen for her but don't want to say that you've fallen for a Malfoy."

But even Harry couldn't tell if his stomach was reacting to how pretty Seraphina was or the fact that she was Malfoy's twin.

They watched as Seraphina reached the front of the room, only to be swamped by Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy.

"Sera, I can't _believe_ that you didn't tell us!" Parkinson squealed. "It's about time my best girlfriend joined my pain at being stuck year round with these two!"

"Hey Sera, did you bring your laptop and things?" Blaise asked, more composed than Parkinson had been. "We never got to finish watching Die Hard 4 in Paris. Oh, and please promise that you'll try to keep Draco under control."

"If you get sorted into Hufflepuff I will officially disown you as my sister. Got that? Official disownmentation is upon your shoulders." Malfoy said in all seriousness. "Note it well. You have been warned."

"Draco, you disowned me in Spain, remember? And I have not been reinstated as your sister since then." Seraphina pointed out. Both twins stared at each other for a moment before breaking out identical smirks.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Zabini! Miss Parkinson! If you don't mind, we do have a sorting ceremony to complete. Please return to your table and resume your conversation afterwards." McGonagall called out from her position by the Hat.

_ 786_

One last face pull at Draco and I'll be done. I have to say that it was nice being greeted by Pansy and Blaise. Sure I saw them only a few weeks ago but this was just great! Although they seemed not as _confused_ happy as I had hoped.

Draco must have told, the little squealer.

I settled myself on the stool and took the Hat that was offered. Pansy hadn't lied about it. It really did smell as if it was solidified dust. Sure it's magical and one of the things you learn about magic is that it is never predictable, but you would expect that a hat that had been magiced into something so important would be slightly more important looking.

_I don't get that too often you know. Most of the time everyone is far too nervous to think of such a thing. You certainly have courage. Taking the journey independently proved that. Gryffindor perhaps?_

_But you also show large amounts of acceptance, ignoring the ingrained prejudices that have been presented to you all your life. Hufflepuff? _Intense rejection rose up in me. _No not Hufflepuff then. _

_Ahh but look here. _The oddest thing was that I felt as if something had just prodded one of my memories. The time when I had helped Draco to get our laptops to work inside the Manor. _More intelligence than I've seen in a while. Ravenclaw? You certainly will be giving Miss Granger a run for her money._

_But great ambition. A Slytherin trait. A striving desire to have yourself proved and accepted as one of the best. Well my dear? I know that you don't want Hufflepuff, but have you any other preferences?_

I wonder if the others can hear this monologue of the Hat's? Draco said that it sometimes has conversations with the wearer but nothing about it being heard. I think he'd just been slightly peeved off that he'd been so easy to read.

_Hello? Have you forgotten why we're here? The word 'sorting' ring any bells? Do you have a preference? Ahh. But I can tell. You wish to be with your friends. _Well duh. That _is_ the whole point of me coming to this school. _Don't sass me girl or I'll shove you into Hufflepuff! _Did the Hat just joke? _Can_ hat's joke? Wait, what did you say? You wouldn't dare! _No, probably not. But I wouldn't take the risk if I were you. _

"SLYTHERIN!"

_Come talk to me any time dear. I haven't had so much fun in a while. _The Hat's voice faded as I took it off.

_ 786_

**AN: I just want to say that I love those of you who have reviewed this story. I've never really posted anything before & what I have has few comments, but I can't express just how happy they made me feel when reading them! I was seriously giggling, grinning & bouncing around my seat, causing my family to look on in the concerned 'oh-dear-there-she-goes-again' manner that they do ;)**

**I think I seriously love reviews, so if you have any ideas/personalities/whatevers that you want to see, let me know. I won't promise to include them, but I might, and they will give me ideas on how to progress the story…well, I actually already know exactly the basic outline, but it could affect the smaller, less-essential but still entertaining moments of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Yeeesssss!" Draco shouted, grinning wide as he watched proudly as his sister took of the Hat and made her way over to join him. Now everything would be perfect.

"Sera, you did it! I knew you would!" Pansy said loudly, bobbing up and down as her best friend smiled over. Pansy was always getting overly excited these days thought Draco. Well then again, they all were. It's not every day that you are freed from your overbearing, controlling, psychopathic fathers.

"Not at all Pansy. You, and I for that matter, said that she could have been put in Ravenclaw, just to piss Draco off of course." Blaise pointed out, earning a scowl from Draco. Not that either of the girls were actually listening to a word he was saying. They were too busy now hugging and laughing and talking in that girl's manner that is so fast Draco couldn't tell what it was they were actually saying.

At this though, Draco was losing his patience.

"Get out of it Parkinson! I get the right of first hug! After all," and here Draco switched to a sophisticated posh voice, "_I_ am her family." And with that he shoved Pansy aside and grabbed his twin.

The whole school watched with awe as the twins embraced. They made the perfect couple, no, perfect halves to a whole. Both complemented each other perfectly. Many were thinking that if that's what their parents looked like, there was no wonder that they got together.

"Finally someone to help me overthrow Granger from her high and mighty throne of 'smartest of our generation." Draco said, releasing his sister from the hug. They all sat down at the table. "After all," Draco continued, raising his voice and shooting a mischievous grin over to the Gryffindor table, "it was only with your help, after all, that I was able to overcome the issue of muggle items not being able to work in magical areas this gone summer."

"Draco shut it. You know that's nothing to brag about. After all it was just the simple issue of replacing the electrical source of energy without interfering with the internal systems of hardware, software and circuits of each unique device." Seraphina said now to Pansy and Blaise. "After that, it all runs pretty straight forward with the added bonus of being able to modify the devices to degrees that muggles would never have been able to dream of achieving. I just can't believe you didn't think of it sooner."

"Sera. You know we care as much about engineering work as we do about Draco's beauty regime." Pansy said dryly.

"Ie: not one little ounce. We've heard it _all_ before and you kind of lose interest after the hundredth time." Blaise finished.

Seraphina sighed prettily and with a mournful, sympathetic look on her face turned to Draco who she was sitting next to. "Oh, Pumpkin, is this what you've had to put up with all these years? You never said a word."

"Sweatpea, I didn't want to cause you any pain. I knew that such sad words from myself would have only brought you to tears. You know I can never have that. Not one thing more abhorrent exists in my life than the thought of you sad." Draco said quietly, gazing into his sister's eyes with such pain across his face that both twins had their eyes glistening with the shine of tears.

Their act was stopped a fork hit Seraphina's head and she stuck her tongue out at the two opposite her. And similar treatment was received by Draco by way of a flying spoon.

"Just you wait Blaise. I will have you listening to Justin Bieber for a month." Seraphina said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? And what makes you think not?"

"Don't forget that I know you. You are far too happy to see me to do something like that." Seraphina simply shrugged and Blaise smirked in triumph.

Then the headmistress got up and they turned to the front. This was what would be most exciting. The announcements of the Head Boy and Girl, Prefects and Quidditch Captains.

Of course, thought Draco, I got Head Boy, but it will be interesting to find out who got Head Girl. Hope it isn't Granger. Don't think I'd be able to work with her very well. And I know who's got the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

_ 786_

I looked up at the headmistress. It felt so good and right to be sitting with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. We are going to have _so_ much fun this year. No more will I feel left out by letters of their antics. Now I'll be a part of them.

"As many of you already know, this year is marking the change of the Prefect system. We are now sending letters out to the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects, informing them of their appointment. We are however asking them to keep their appointments relatively secret. The same goes for the Quidditch Captains. The rest of the school gets to find out the appointments tonight."

I sat up straighter. Pride filling me with the knowledge of who the Head Boy and Slytherin Quidditch Captain are. Of course, Blaise and Pansy know too. Things like that aren't kept secret between us.

"I have the great pleasure of announcing that the Heads this year are Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy!" I looked around the room filled with polite applause from most and thunderous applause from the two rival houses. Quite a few of the Gryffindors were glaring over at Draco. That's going to have to change. "The Quidditch Captains are as follows: Hufflepuff is captained by Mr Jones," a pause to accommodate the clapping for an athletic looking tall boy, "Ravenclaw by Mr Smith," clapping this time for a preppy looking sandy blonde, "Gryffindor by Mr Potter," thunderous applause from the Gryffindors, approving clapping from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and deathly silence from the Slytherins, "And Slytherin is to be captained by Miss Malfoy." A moment of silence by all bar her friends and housemates, cheering loudly and thumping her on the back, before polite applause from the other tables occurred, along with curious glances and whispers.

Amongst the noise, I looked around and saw that Harry Potter was staring at me with an intense look in his eyes whilst Ronald Weasley was gaping like a drowning fish, his mouth hanging limply open as he stared at me. I winked at them and that seemed to shock Potter enough to elbow his friend & draw him back to reality.

"Now I realise that many of you will be wondering why a new transfer student has been appointed the Quidditch Captain for her new house. Professor Snape and I have discussed this decision at length and we feel that, as is tradition in appointing those who are most suitable and capable to the task, Miss Malfoy is the best qualified. She has been the captain of the Beauxbatons Quidditch A-Team for the last two years and successfully led them to two years of being the undefeated champions of the Inter-Euro School Games. If there are any queries that you have about this, please feel free to contact Professor Snape about his decisions as Head of House," most students quailed under her gaze and, sneaking a glance at my new Head, I saw him glowering at the student population, daring them to do just that. I held back a snicker, from what I've heard, only a fool (or an insane, block-headed, bold Gryffindor) would dare to do such a thing. "Now, I believe we have had enough excitement, let the feast begin!"

At her words, the tables were suddenly filled with food. Potato salad, roast chicken and beef, pumpkin soup, carrots and peas, gravy, fresh bread, mashed potato, gravy and a number of other cultural dishes; teriyaki beef and fish, fried bihan, stir-fried Japanese noodles, fried rice and a few other dishes that I don't recognise. Well, I thought, at least they don't let us go hungry. Beauxbatons barely gives you enough to get by on, trying to keep all the students looking 'their best', I'd always hated that, they only encourage girls to be self conscious about their bodies and it leads to discrimination and bullying. Thinking that, I took a generous helping of the mashed potato, gravy and chicken, filling my goblet with some water. I had never been all that fond of pumpkin juice.

"So Sera, you _did_ bring some movies and things yeah?" Blaise enquired from where he was sitting opposite me, carefully manoeuvring a piece of pumpkin pie from his plate to his mouth.

"I have actually. Brought my laptop, some DVDs, my iPod, a docking system, and a portable internet wireless modem that will work anywhere in the UK and Europe, you know, just in case we suddenly feel the urge for a short holiday. Happy?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow over a delicate smile.

"Very," was his reply before he turned back to his dinner.

Pansy was looking curiously around her and, catching my questioning look, developed a humoured look on her face before answering. "I don't think I've seen all the students so focused on one person at the opening feast since Potter got put in Gryffindor. Except now they're all staring at you, and they'd better watch out, they didn't know you had a protective little brother with quite a few nasty hexes up his sleeves before. I heard some boys before talking about how they'd like to 'show you around.'"

"I bet they would!" Draco fumed from beside me, "but if they think they have one chance in _hell_ of prying Sera away from us, they have another thing coming! After all," he continued after a slight pause in which an evil grin began spreading across his features, "I _am_ the Head Boy, you guys are prefects and Sera is now Quidditch Captain. What other group has more power?"

"You mean besides Potter and his sidekicks?" I innocently asked, wondering what kind of reaction this might provoke in my brother.

"Well, maybe them… but only as everyone thinks they're _soo_ great." Hmm, seems like he really might be maturing a bit. Good. He needs it.

"Anyway, so what do you think the other Quidditch teams will be like?"

They all focused on providing me with the best information they could. They knew the signs for when I'm determined to get something I want. And all sings are pointing to me wanting the Quidditch cup. I listened closely as Draco, Blaise and Pansy informed me all about the other teams' captains and past matches.

Dewey Smith was a sixth year Ravenclaw and was new to his captain-ship. He played Chaser and from the past had tended to be a decent player apart from when he dropped the ball. His strategies were to be looked out for, but, as many of the players last year had graduated, he'd have a relatively new team and might not sort that out until later in the season. Mark Jones, the Hufflepuff captain, was in the same year as them and played beater for his team. If he kept players from last year, he would only have two new additions to his team. As Hufflepuffs tended to work well in teams when they knew one another, this was going to be one of their strengths this year. And lastly there was, of course, Harry Potter, playing seeker from his first grade & rarely having been beaten to the snitch. He too, would most likely end up with a relatively familiar team, hence knowing all of their strengths and weaknesses. But Pansy pointed out that whilst he was a good seeker and motivator, he didn't tend to take to the authoritarian side of captaincy and this might lead him to playing 'safe' and not trying out too many new moves or pushing his team to do the same.

The upside of other teams sticking with players from previous years meant that the Slytherins too knew of individual and team strengths and weaknesses and how to use them to their advantage. I'll be able to pick apart every brain from my house to gain the information I want, and not having won the cup for the past six years should give them enough motivation to help me. After finishing dinner and desert over introductions to new housemates and swapping tales of the holidays with them, the others and I stood up to leave the table (them having to call out to the first years to follow them as part of prefect duties). As I was walking towards the doors, I saw that unmistakeable shock of red hair once again and stopped.

"You guys go ahead," I called out, not taking my eyes from the red head. "I'll catch up later."

"Sera, you don't even know the way." Pansy pointed out. I looked over at them at this. The three of them were standing there, looking a bit speculative as they guessed my intentions. I simply raised one eyebrow at them and pinned them with the stare that father taught to Draco and I before we could even walk (really, it's about the only thing I appreciate from the man, it is very useful in getting people to do what you want them to).

"Well, I'm sure I won't be longer than Crabbe and Goyle look set to be." The two of them still looked to have about two platers of deserts _each_ to go through. Draco held my eyes for a bit longer before turning to the first years.

"Right, come along then! If you don't keep up, you'll no doubt get lost and trust me, you don't want to endure the walk to the common room with any of us if we've had to go out of our way to find you." The first years cowered a bit, missing the sarcasm that was in Draco's voice.

"Don't be too long, Sera," Blaise said with a wave. Pansy just smiled at me before they both turned to take up the rear of the first year troop.

As I walked towards Ginny, I noticed that not only had Jasper and Luna moved across to join her and Colin, but that the majority of students still left in the hall were unashamedly staring as I made my way over to them.

Colin was the first of the group to notice me. "Sera!"

The others turned to look at me, and after a second, they broke out into grins.

"So am I to take it that you're not too drastically upset that I didn't mention Draco was my twin and that Pansy and Blaise are like siblings to me?" I innocently asked the happy faces.

"We were shocked, to say the least." Jasper said, "I mean, and _please_ don't take this personally, but we've never encountered a Slytherin willing to talk to 'wiredos', 'blood traitors', and muggle borns before."

I laughed a bit at that, but it had a bit of a bitter edge to it. "Well, I have to say that seems to be a very apt description of many of my housemates from what I've heard about them over the years. But personally, I think it's all rubbish. Like I said about Beauxbatons, labels and such are things that I personally despise. They limit a person's thinking and actions far too much and often blind them to things that are right in front of their eyes. But I will apologise for my brother and friends' actions in the past. I know the things that have been done and said, and whilst it is no excuse, I hope you'll understand the circumstances they were all experiencing from our fathers, who were all miserable, deranged bastards bent on controlling everything and moulding their unwilling children to be their idea of perfect."

"You know, your observation on labels is very accurate," Luna said, staring up at me with her large eyes. "Are you sure the hat didn't make a mistake putting you in Slytherin?"

At that I laughed, and all the uncomfortableness of the conversation left us, it was back to how it was in the train cabin.

"So, Sera," Ginny said, looking at me with curiosity splayed across her face. "What position do you play in Quidditch?"

"Uh uh," I said, grinning mischieviously at my friend and waggind my finger at her. "I'll not feed you any little tid bits about my team, little miss! I know that you, your brother and Harry Potter are close and always gun it for the cup! You'll just have to wait and see what is seen in the water once the waves still." And with a wink and a wave at the lot of them, I strode back over to Crabbe and Goyle, pulled them out of their seats and made my way to my common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Dust drifted up my nose, causing me to sneeze for about the 50th time since we entered the library. Blaise had set up a silencing charm around us, Pansy had set up a barrier around us that would alert us if anyone was approaching and Draco had placed a charm on all our papers which would blur what was written on them to anyone who was trying to sneak read them. What we were discussing was to be kept completely and utterly secret from all, even our house until I decided to announce it.

"Right, so we're all in agreement on the two day plan?" I asked, looking around at the others. Pansy was nodding distractedly as she charmed multiple paper balls to fly up and hit Blaise and Draco in the heads. Draco was absently scribbling on his paper as he mumbled a 'yes'. Blaise didn't reply as he swatted the flying paper projectiles before reaching over and pulling Pansy into a head lock, "sounds good to me." "Ger' off!" came Pansy's mumbled shriek.

I didn't really blame them for their distractedness. We'd been here for the past three hours, completing homework, preparing for classes, and planning the Quidditch tryouts. My Slytherin nature showed itself best when I was planning things, I liked to be subtle and keep all the best parts for surprises. And they usually worked, when I wasn't planning against Pansy and Blaise and confiding in my little squealer of a brother. Which reminds me…

"Draco, I just thought…"

"Yeah?" he said, looking up because of my silence. He stilled as he recognised the innocent look on my face. "Uh oh."

Blaise looked up too, as did Pansy once she finally freed herself from Blaise's grasp and smoothed her hair. She snickered "Looks like Drakie's about to get it!"

"I distinctly remember telling you that I wanted my coming here to Hogwarts to be a surprise."

"Well it was-"

"From _everyone_."

He swallowed and looked shiftily for an escape route, or an object he could use in defence. "Yes, I remember-"

"Blaise and Pansy didn't seem too surprised. In fact," I turned to look at them. The little devils were grinning in evident glee of watching Draco's torment. "did you, by any chance, hear from Draco that I was coming?"

They nodded, the evil looks never leaving their faces.

"They made me! They held me down and used a tickling charm. You know how I can't stand those!"

"_Tiklmarto!"_ I said, pointing my wand at him from under the desk. He bent over in double, laughing so hard he cried. His laughter would have been loud enough to draw the attention of the entire library to our secluded little corner had it not been for the silencing spells. After a minute of watching Draco plead I gave in and released the spell.

"Dang it, Sera, you don't play fair!" He said weakly once he'd recovered his breath.

"I am a Slytherin. And you can redeem yourself by stopping scribbling daydreams about the girl you fancy on your paper and actually help me with the plans so we can finish up here." I noticed with surprise that he developed a slight tinge across the top of his cheeks when I mentioned a girl he fancied. If it was anyone but my brother I wouldn't have thought it important, as it was, I resolved to see if his scribbles did indeed contain the name of some girl. Unfortunately though, Draco does know me and quickly burnt his paper. "You know that's against school rules?"

"You know I'm Head Boy?"

"Touché."

"_Any_way," Blaise said, "So we're all in agreement? Two days for the trials."

"Yep. Everyone wanting a spot on the team will try out for all the positions on the Saturday, that way you get an idea on if anyone is worth keeping as reserves or if their talents lie in a position they didn't think of." Pansy said.

"And on the Sunday," Draco continued, "all the ones who showed promise on the Saturday will be called back and will be assigned positions to mini teams and we'll have a few mini matches. Allowing you to see how people respond to orders and what their team work is like."

We all held eyes for a moment and saw the glee that all felt. I'd be having the other houses scrambling in confusion before the games even started, I don't think there's ever been a team which has asked for two days for their tryouts before.

As we left the library I made a point of briefly thanking Madame Ponce for all her work and smiled and waved at the students that I'd spoken to before. As a flow on effect, they'd smile and wave back. I figured that psychologically, this would do the others good. They'd start to be seen in a more accepting light if people begin to associate them with smiles and waves, not of course that they gave others smiles. I think they're still a long way off that.

_ 786_

Pushing their way through the usual throng of students at the entrance to the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to their table and sat down in seats across from Ginny and Colin. Colin was groaning about how he had so much homework to do he was finding it hard to find time for his photography project that he'd set himself this year; taking a photo of a different student everyday of the school year, trying to depict their personality and interests in it as he did so.

"Colin, it wouldn't be so hard if you just stuck to the timetable I drew up for you." Hermione said, reaching for some of the chicken sandwiches. Ron and Harry threw sympathetic glances at the younger boy.

"Hermes," Ginny said, using the nickname she had come up with in third year after hearing about the Greek messenger God who was thought to have winged shoes. "I think the point Colin is making is that he's doing so much study already."

"Nonsense, those plans I made for everyone were perfect."

All of the nearby seventh and sixth years shuddered in remembered horror of those timetables she'd handed to them on the first day, about a week ago.

"So guys," Colin said, going for a topic change. "What's Sera been like in classes?"

"She's smart." Hermione said with a mixture of disgruntled respect showing on her face. "I mean, it's hard to tell, she doesn't volunteer to answer questions, but whenever she's asked, she's got the right answer. And it doesn't take her that long to pick up the lessons." She hesitated a bit and then continued "I think she'd be an interesting conversation partner."

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron said, turning to look at the girl he still hadn't confessed to.

"You have a problem with Sera being in Slytherin, Ronald?" Ginny said, pinning her brother with a hard and dangerous stare. One look at it had Ron backtracking quickly.

"Uhh… no… I was just meaning…"

"Nothing. That's what you meant. Not one single thing." Ginny told her older brother. The rest of the Gryffindors sniggered at how easily Ginny was able to get her older brother to back down when she channelled her mother.

"Anyway," Harry said, returning to the conversation at hand. "All the teachers like her from what I've heard."

"Yeah," Colin agreed. "And did you know, she's friendly with people from every house. I mean, there's Gin, Jas, Luna and I, that first year Hufflepuff, Grover Finch-Fletchley, I heard she's helping him with his Potions, and of course, the Slytherins."

Ron snorted, "The Hat's probably thrilled that someone is finally doing what it wants and 'uniting the houses'. I wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly appeared, magically produced roses for her and then asked her to tango with it."

Harry laughed at the thought of the Hat doing just that. Just then James leaned across from the Hufflepuff table. "Hey guys, couldn't help but overhear that you're talking about the school's hottest topic: Miss Malfoy. There's been a poll going around the students and result show that about 50% think she's a goddess, 30% think she's great and the rest think she's nice but have to admit they don't really know her beyond hallway greetings. The majority also attribute her presence this year to the changes seen in the Slytherins, notably Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy. I mean, they think it's a combination of the knowledge that they were under pressure from their fathers and are finally freed from that, but still, most think that there wouldn't have been as great a change if Seraphina wasn't at school with them. I mean, they wouldn't exactly want to piss her off by tormenting her friends now, would they?"

"James," Ginny said, a slightly concerned look on her face, "one day, you're going to pass out from lack of air while you talk, you know? Although, I do admit that Malfoy and the rest seem to be taking a back seat this year on the whole 'let's antagonise the whole school' thing that they've had going the last few years… It kinda makes them all seem a bit more approachable and human. And it's just bumping Malfoy's sex god status right up."

"GINNY!" Yelled most of the guys around her. "We do NOT need to hear your opinions on Malfoy's sex appeal, thank you very much!" But most of the girls were simply nodding their heads in agreement. Malfoy had always been desired, what with his good looks, but this tempering of his coldness made more admit that they would be more than willing if he ever offered to do something with them.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts during this though. Ginny's comments had made him think of the other Malfoy sibling, the one with long, flowing, golden hair, soft blue eyes that were always smiling genuinely at people but sparkled with intelligence and wit. He caught himself in this train of thought and quickly suppressed it. _Yeah, she's nice, but she's a Malfoy. Heck, she's _Draco_ Malfoy's TWIN._

Trying to get his mind off the way Seraphina's robes showed her curves and the way the green made her eyes seem even brighter, he leapt onto a seemingly safe related topic. Quidditch. "Did you know that she's booked the Quidditch pitch for _two_ days in a row for her tryouts?"

"Yeah, there's been some talk about that, although none of my sources know why that is." James said, looking rather forlorn at the fact that almost all decent and interesting information relating to Seraphina seemed to always slip past him. However, he was rather thrilled by this, rarely was he provided with a challenge by one of the student body.

"What?" Ron asked, "Two days for tryouts? What on earth does she need two whole days for?"

"Don't know, mate." Harry replied, "But I think it'll be good to get the whole team down there and watching. I mean, we're going to be doing that anyway, especially since Slytherin's are after everyone else's, but… well, we can make it a team bonding experience."

_ 786_

**Please type out a short review to let me know how you feel about the story. Doesn't matter if it's long or short, I **_**love **_**getting reviews! (Seriously, I haven't done much online writing & each time I get an email saying there's been a review, or a story alert, or a fav story etc. I sit in my chair squeeling & doing a little dance, just feeling so excited & happy! Like a little kid on Christmas)**

**Thanks to all those who've already reviewed. I read all the comments you leave :) I'm glad that the feedback so far is positive. **

**I'll try to update again soonish, but I start my last prac for the year on Thursday & that goes until the first week of October so I'll be quite busy for a while. Hope you understand!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Despite it being a Friday, it was early enough that as I sat having my breakfast there were only a few other students present. This meant that there were few to witness as Seraphina came storming into the hall. Looking at her frustrated expression and the scrunched up piece of parchment she held I hid my smirk. I'd wondered how long it would take her to discover her tryout list had been screwed with, she'd been a bit nervous about how many, and who, would sign up with an unknown person as the captain. She needn't have worried.

"Have you seen this!?" She asked, slamming the list down on the table just in front of my food. She slid into the seat across from me and quickly poured herself a mug of coffee, adding cream to it before inhaling its aroma deeply.

I turned the offending parchment around and perused the list. Now I really can't keep the smile from my face. The list is about three times the size of any I'd seen before and it looked like apart from over half the house putting their names down, quite a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had put their names down too. "Well, it's a good thing that you booked the pitch for two days."

I deftly caught the apple that was coming towards my head. "Thanks," and bit into it, looking at Sera over my apple. She seemed just a little too pissed off for my liking. "You know it's not like you actually have to let them fly in your tryouts."

She sent me a filthy look from over her coffee. "No, but Gryffindors in particular may be inclined to demonstrate their pigheadedness and still try to force their way onto the pitch just to disrupt the proceedings."

A fair enough point. Although they've left, the Weasley twins would have done just that. "So invite Snape. They wouldn't dare to do something disruptive with him there." This actually got her attention. "He's got a vested interest in the team; his rivalry with McGonagall over the Cup and the fact that Gryffindor's won it the last six years. He put you as captain, he trusts you'll do a good job and he won't want any threats to our win this year, he'll come. And make the Sunday a closed event. Make it so that only Slytherins can attend."

"Yeah," finally she's smiling. Admittedly it's the smile she gets when she's planning someone's downfall, but a smile is a smile. "I've already done that for the Sunday, don't want too many stickybeaks around to see my strategies."

I nodded and we both fell silent, turning our attention to breakfast and our own thoughts. I don't know how long it was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Pansy was sitting down next to me and Blaise next to Sera.

"Right, we're all here!" Oh dear, here Sera goes, full initiation-of-best-plan-ever-to-be-seen-by-man mode is activated. "Listen up, I'm only going to run through the full plan once. Firstly, we are to observe all the tryouts of the other houses."

"First Phase: Complete," says Pansy, putting milk and honey on her porridge.

"Not much that we weren't expecting there." Blaise added, cramming toast into his mouth.

"Secondly," Sera continued, "during our tryouts all family and political alliances and strings are to be ignored. We are looking purely at the flying ability of the individual. We are in this to win the Cup, that alone should act as a better 'string-former' than satisfying the desires of self-centred wannabies." We all nodded at that. It was a vital part to forming the strongest, most proficient team of the year.

"Thirdly, once our team is formed, we will practice all the manoeuvres I have planned until each and every team member is able to do them in their sleep." I must admit, it's interesting watching Sera go into her captain mode when the main outcome we're all striving for is the downfall of Potter's reign of 'Quidditch King'. "We'll also drill it into them that, under _no_ circumstances, are they to use the moves to show off. That way, when we come up against Gryffindor, we'll be able to use moves which haven't been seen and so haven't been prepared for."

"Fourthly, all practice sessions will be closed, house-only events. _No one_ is to invite friends from other houses to watch. And _no one_ will speak of what they see at the practices. In other words, your task is to ensure _all_ Slytherins know that they will die a painful, agonising death if they dare to bring someone along to my practices. I mean it, threaten them with all the curses, hexes, potions and spells we know." There was an unmistakable gleam in my sister's eyes. They same one that I got when I discovered something that was worthy of my effort. Sera is sure fired up about this, and I'm not going to complain. It's about time those Quidditch-crazed Gryffindorks had a good thrashing, and Sera is just the one to give it to them.

"Ah," I sighed prettily, gazing lovingly at my sister. "Sera, dear, it is always so refreshing to see that despite your loveliness, you _did_ have the same upbringing as me and possess some of the characteristic Slytherin cunningness and ruthlessness. Don't worry, we'll make it known that you are as deadly as the three of us if crossed."

"I never claimed I was otherwise," was her only reply, coupled with a deadly smirk. "Now fifth, and finally for the plan; we smash all the other teams into the ground and basically get the cup handed to us on a gold platter."

We all lifted our glasses to a toast. My and Sera's coffee, Blaise's pumpkin juice and Pansy's tea. Oh this is going to be _such_ a good year.

_ 786_

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear and apart for a slight breeze, perfect weather for Quidditch. Not that there were any windows that would be able to confirm this in the Slytherin rooms. However a closely guarded secret that was only a rumoured myth among the other houses, was that the Slytherin common room had its entire ceiling and one whole wall open to the depths of the lake. It was of course created by magic but had the same effect of being in a muggle aquarium. All the dorms too had these types of windows and even in my short few weeks of living here I had become just as adept as any at being able to tell the weather from looking back up at the surface of the lake.

Gazing out at the creatures of the lake was a great way of putting me in a calm and peaceful frame of mind while dressing for the tryouts today. Once dressed in a pair of short, navy blue exercise shorts, a white polo top with yellow and navy double striped edging around the collar and sleeves and a pair of sneakers, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and pulled a navy blue cap on (which had the crest of Malfoy embroidered on it in gold at the front).

Ready, I turned to survey my dormmates. I'd assured Millicent and Daphne that today's tryouts would be exceptionally average and to only bother with tomorrow. And really, it's a Saturday! Who in their right mind would want to get up early if they're only going to be watching others exercise? Both girls were sleeping heavily apart from Pansy who was finishing up getting ready herself. She'd chosen a black exercise skort and a golden yellow polo top which had the Parkinson crest embroidered on it in black over her heart and sneakers. Her silky hair was subdued in a French brain and she'd also pulled on matching golden-yellow wrist sweat bands.

Once Pansy was finally ready we headed down the girl's corridor to the common room. Here in Slytherin we don't need to deal with even more stupid stairs to get to our dorms at the end of a long day. Salazar was on to something there. No, really I mean it saves us from extra exhaustion. I think he created the best house rooms there are. The entrance is behind an elaborate floor-to-ceiling wall carving that depicts Salazar in a forest with numerous magical creatures and plants surrounding him. But like with portraits, the carving changes, something will disappear and when it does, another something will appear. You press down on the newest carving and hey presto! You're in.

So the common room is in traditional black and green colours. But unlike popular belief it's not dark. We have all shades of green ranging from almost pitch black to pale green. All the chairs and sofas are expensive and comfy. All wood polished to a high sheen. And an overall peacefulness resides here. Bookshelves cover all of the walls with spaces in between for fireplaces, paintings and ornaments. It's not crowded and is tastefully decorated. You've got the boy's corridor leading to their dorms from the east wall, and the corridor for the girl's in the west wall. It's home for all of us.

"Over enthusiastic brats." Pansy muttered, scanning the nearly empty room. The only other occupants were students from the first or second years, all dressed ready for sport. Pans isn't normally the best morning person but when you add the pressure of tryouts or tests she becomes one tetchy little witch.

"Hey," I said. Slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards the door away from the younger years, not quite trusting that she wouldn't jump them. "Some of them could be good enough for the team. If so, who gives a damn that they're enthusiastic? Now let's get you some Green Pearl Jasmine tea. It'll help you relax."

Pansy just remained silent for the rest of the trip. When we got to the table and saw that Blaise had already got her tea ready for her Pansy practically threw herself on him. But she didn't. Shame. They would be really cute together.

Grabbing some french toast and having Draco pass me the coffee pot I settled in and analysed the list of participants for yet the hundredth time. Excluding the applicants from the other houses I still had thirty applicants for a seven person team, six excluding my position. Oh well, I don't really care about cutting people from the list in my quest for the best. And besides, I bet at least half, if not more, won't be anything other than average.

Finally we got down to the Quidditch Pitch, and I'm not surprised to see quite a crowd already gathered in the stands to watch, separated into four main groups, each of the other house's Quidditch Teams & their friends and then the Slytherin supporters and friends of those trying out.

I'd already culled five from the list before I even let anyone in the air. I'd just asked for basic stretches and to run one lap of the pitch and those five (all firsties) had collapsed half way… they'd tried to sprint the whole way. The adorable little idiots made me smile, they were so cute being so enthusiastic!

Anyway, just after lunchtime I'd had everyone flying an intermediate level obstacle course, dodging some Bludgers, passing Quaffles, attempting to shoot goals, trying to hit the Bludgers and also kept an eye out on their manoeuvrability, acceleration, reaction speed & attentiveness to orders. Calling them all in to land I wasted no time in announcing the ten that were to come back tomorrow.

_ 786_

The closed session went well, there were no annoying stickybeaks and practically the entire house showed up to watch Sunday's session. I'd just arranged the hopefuls into different combinations and had them flying practice 'matches' against each other, rotating people to test out different combinations and to see how the dynamics worked.

But I had decided. I didn't even need to think about it I was so convinced on who would be the best for the team. Calling everyone down, I cut to the chase.

"Keeper: Blaise Zabini. Chasers: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Alice Medina. Beaters: Leon Alvarez and Juan Guerrero. Congratulations to those who made the team for this year, you all show the talent and skills that we're going to use to take the Cup back this year. I'll post a notice on the common room board as to when practices will be held. Those of you who tried out but didn't make it, don't be too sad, a number of you are great flyers, and in the case of injuries may be called on to fly for us. And all of you! Take a note of that bunch there!" I turned pointing to the five first years who had failed first of all yesterday but had come back to watch. "They have the enthusiasm that leads teams to the top. I expect you to all strive to be like them."

And that was that. I had my team. My perfect team, ready to strike like a hidden snake and take the prize. We were going to the top this year and no amount of skill or luck from Harry Potter or his friends would be able to stop us.

_ 786_

_**So **_**sorry that I haven't updated in ages! As I mentioned I'm now on my last prac for the year & that, coupled with numerous assignments just took up all my time for a few weeks. But now I have a bit more time as I don't have many assignments. Yay! **

**REVIEW**

**That is all I ask for. & who knows, maybe I'll update faster? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

By the end of the fourth week back it seemed that everyone bar Hermione was exhausted by all of the work that the professors kept assigning out. Friday night and all of the Gryffindor sixth and seventh years could be found in differing states of lethargy, all younger years had been ordered by Hermione, in a rare bought of _not_ encouraging further study, to go to bed. But even so, most of the older students were already in pyjamas.

Ginny, wearing a pair of brown and green checked pyjama shorts and a green t-shirt with a picture of an owl and print proclaiming "Owl always love you", was sprawled out on the sofa closest to the fire, her duckie slippered feet resting on Colin's lap as he worked on one of his assignments, wearing only a pair of grey sweats and a long sleeved red top.

"What're you doing? Transfiguration?" She asked curiously, allowing her eyes to half close in tiredness.

"Nah, Potions. I just can't think for the life of me what the fifth use of Fire Seeds are in the Erumpent Potion."

"Urgh, sounds thrilling, can't _wait_ to start mine. And let me know that fifth use when you remember it."

"That's the spirit, Gin," came Ron's voice from behind them as he moved across the room to join them, sitting in the opposite, orange velvet armchair. Not noticing as his blue top bunched slightly, revealing just a hint of his abs above his navy blue pyjama pants. "As long as you hand something in, Snape won't kill you."

"Ron! How could you?!" Hermione's indignantly exclaimed as she sat in the chair next to Ron, trying to avert her gaze from his stomach and giving him a highly affronted look to which he just raised his eyebrows in defence. She sighed and turned back to the female red head, not noticing that Ron continued to look at her, taking in her form as she sat there in her pink, red and white polka-dot pants and red tank top. "Ginny, I realise that you're tired, everyone is, but really, you should put effort into the assignments." Here turning back to glare at Ron, "_especially_ Snape's ones. He always expects high quality work to be handed in."

"Stop talking about Snape! I'm trying to relax!" Neville called out from the other side of the common room where he was sitting in a striped grey and yellow onesie, reading yet another Herbology book.

"S'okay, Nev," Harry, wearing a black and grey set of pyjama pants and top, called out as he face planted into the one remaining sofa. He pushed his head deep into the soft, inviting cushions. "Mm 'ake em lk but s'th sss or oo."

Silence from everyone in the room caused Harry to lift his head from the cushions, his hair a complete mess, not that anyone really cared, no one had bothered to try and change his hair for years, they had all accepted the inescapable…well except perhaps Mrs Weasley. Harry peered over in the direction Neville was, not actually able to see him as his glasses had revolted and remained somewhere in the cushions, "I'll make them talk about something else for you."

"Right," Colin said slowly, looking at Harry whilst wondering if it was the combination of everything Harry had experienced over the years, or just the workload of seventh year that resulted in the complete and utter exhaustion he was seeing. He was holding out for the lifetime experiences, not sure that he'd be able to make it to graduation alive if seventh year had that effect. "So, what's it like having classes with Sera?"

"She really isn't like any other Slytherin." Harry murmured, lying on his side and staring off into the crackling flames of the fireplace. "She's nice to everyone, to non-Slytherins."

"Yeah," Ron said, watching the firelight bounce around Hermione's curls. "I mean, she's got friends in every house; there's Ginny and Colin from Gryffindor, Luna and Jasper from Ravenclaw, and there's that little first year Hufflepuff, Justin's cousin, you know, the one that is always running over and hugging her."

"She's very smart," Hermione added, actually saying something that was in answer to Colin's question. "It's actually a bit concerning. I mean," she rushed to continue when the others gave her incredulous looks, "we've always known that Malfoy is smart. He's always been second to me in classes. And it _seems_ that Seraphina is too. I can't actually tell, her practical skills are as good as Malfoy's but the only times she contributes to class is when called on by a teacher, I have no idea if they've topped me at anything."

Ginny raised an eye brow at this and continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking about the two Malfoy twins. Wondering just how intelligent the two of them were. Harry glanced across at Hermione who was biting her lip in worry. "Is that why you've been more anal about studying lately? Worried that you might have been knocked off your throne in something?"

"Hey!" Ron cried, flushing slightly in anger. "Hermione is the smartest witch there is! No matter how good Seraphina is, she can't be better than Hermione."

Colin threw a quill at Ron's head, "no one doubt's Hermione's brains. Harry was just pointing out the obvious." To which Ginny and Harry gave murmurs of agreement.

Hermione however was just staring at Ron, slightly startled, with her mouth slightly open and her eyes widened a fraction. As if shocked that Ron would so vehemently defend her against anyone. Ron however was completely oblivious to the attention he was now receiving from her and simply continued to sulk in his chair.

"Well her being here has certainly made the rest of the Slytherins more bearable this year." Ginny pointed out. "I mean, Malfoy _smiles_ these days. It certainly makes him seem more… sociable."

"Ergh, Gin!" Ron groaned, shutting his eyes. "He may be more human-like, less like the spawn of satan, or demonic, but he is _not_ 'sociable'. Not even slightly."

Harry, whose thoughts had now taken to daydreaming about having picnics with a pretty blond who smiled lovingly up at him, was becoming slightly disturbed by these thoughts. No matter how kind, pretty and generous she might be, Seraphina was a Slytherin. She was a Malfoy. There was no getting around that. And he pushed those thoughts away, determined to keep them at a distance. "First Quidditch match is soon, us versus Ravenclaw. We need to start practicing."

_ 786_

Ginny hurtled through the air, feeling as at ease on her broomstick as she did on the ground. But up here in the air she was free to turn in any direction she wanted, diagonals, verticals, and even fling herself upside-down. All very useful moves for when one needs to get out of the way of Bludgers shooting towards one's head. But she never lost her focus, the three hoops up ahead. Ginny only registered Ron, flying as Keeper in front of the hoops, as a minor factor, instead zeroing in until all she knew was the weight of the Quaffle under her arm, the hoops, the keeper, and herself. She picked up almost all the minute movements of Ron, his muscles tensed on the left, where her was expecting her to shoot for. And then she flung her arm out, the Quaffle shooting like a rocket towards the middle hoop which it passed through with Ron's gloved fingers just managing to brush it.

"Damn!" Ron panted, slightly red in the face. But when he turned and she could see his eyes, Ginny saw an excited glint in them. "Nice work Gin! Keep that up and we'll have no trouble come the match."

The siblings looked around at their other team members, all flying round the pitch in the Saturday afternoon light. Harry had had them up in the air since mid-morning, a few hours ago, and the whole team looked as if they could do with showers and food right then. Luckily Harry seemed to have had the same thought and signalled the team to gather on the grounds near the locker rooms. They had a good team this year: Harry was captain and Seeker; Ron was Keeper; Ginny was Chaser along with fourth year Jasmine Kong, a bubbly, short plump girl who was surprisingly nimble in the air despite not having the typical build and a long fringe that Harry kept threatening to cut off if he was given any reason to think that it was impeding on her sight, and fifth year Grace Stewart, an all-round athletic tom-boy with blonde hair styled into a pixie cut with red and purple streaks in it; and they had the Creevey brothers as their Beaters, Colin having decided that year to finally stop taking pictures of the sport and to give it a try himself, only to have him end up as a great team with his younger brother. Not that they were anywhere near the natural skill and synchronicity as Fred and George had been, but they were decent.

"Good work, everyone." Harry said with a smile for his sweaty, tired team. "We've got an unbroken Quidditch Cup winning streak to uphold so let's not disappoint the house on the first match. We want the first match to be a blow-over, let everyone know that they'll be up for a fight if they think they can beat us."

"Especially Slytherin." Ron said, "you can bet that they'll fight tooth and nail to get the trophy this year. It's Malfoy's last year and their last chance."

"Hey guys, what position does Sera play?" Colin asked his teammates as they walked over to the change rooms. The rest stopped and stared at him for a moment, each realising that no one actually _knew_ what position she held.

"Dunno," Ginny eventually said. "None of the Slytherins have been talking. But that's not surprising, they're always tight-lipped about their team until the first game. I suppose since Malfoy's seeker, Zabini's keeper and Parkinson's Chaser, Sera'd be either chaser or beater. But I can't imagine her as a beater."

"Yeah, that girl doesn't have enough arm muscles to swing a bat well." Ron added.

"She's got great arms!" Harry protested, and then blushed when everyone turned to stare at him. "I- I just- I mean, she's got the body to suit a chaser. Anyway, it's not important. No matter what she plays, they aren't a match for us. And we'll find out soon enough, just need to focus on Ravenclaw for now."

Ron sent a last curious look at Harry before proceeding with the team to the showers, and Harry let out a slight sigh of relief. That was close. He didn't want anyone to realise his growing feelings for the intriguing blond Slytherin.

_ 786_

Sitting up in the Slytherin stands I adjusted my scarf against the biting wind that had been blowing all morning. The Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match had been going for about 15 minutes now and so far, neither team was proving to be very surprising. They were each sticking to old, known patterns so far.

Being the faithful Slytherins we are, sworn rivals to Gryffindorks, Blaise, Pansy, Sera and myself were sitting in the Slytherin stands wearing green but supporting blue flags. Rah Rah Ravenclaw!

I felt someone lean into my side, bringing their lips close to my head. The scent that filled my nose telling me it was Seraphina. "Unless I'm missing something, there's nothing surprising here." She said, her voice loud enough to be heard over the yells of the crowd.

"Nope," I said, keeping my eyes on the game. Smith, their 6th year captain had just passed the quaffle to Kendell, only to have had it intercepted mid-air by Kong, Gryffindor's new, fourth year chaser. I kept my eyes on the girl for a bit. It was surprising just how nimble she was considering the amount of hair in her eyes and her build. "They are both proving themselves to be as unoriginal as can be. I'm surprised at Ravenclaw. You'd have thought that they'd have tried to come up with strategies to counter the _mighty_ lions. It's good for our plan. But both have new players that show some interesting qualities."

"Yeah, have you seen that Kong girl?" Blaise said from my right, leaning forward and studying the chaser combinations of each team. He'd be facing them in the upcoming matches and wanted to be as prepared as possible. "If I didn't see it myself, I never would have believed she could pull-off such a steal."

A mitten hitting my head brought my attention to my left where Sera and Pans were sitting next to each other. Pansy was looking at me with a fake-innocent smile plastered on her face, "Pass the omnoculors, would you Drakey-poo-poo?"

I chucked them at her head, over Sera's back as she was bent in double laughing. Unfortunately, Pansy had the good reflexes needed of a chaser and caught them easily. "Thanks, hun."

Sparing a glare for her, I turned to my traitorous sister, a raised eyebrow and an unamused expression. "What are you laughing at? Need I remind you that I can easily start calling you 'share-a-finger' if I so desire?"

That shut her up.

But also earned me a solid punch in the arm. Dang that girl's got strength. I couldn't help but mutter under my breath, "You should've been a beater."

Before Sera could reply however, our attention was drawn back to the game as the commentator announced that Ravenclaw scored another goal. Their victory was short-lived however as Weasley passed the quaffle to his red-haired sister. The girl-Weasley rocketed off down the pitch. I was amazed to see how she dodged the bludgers that snuck past the Creevey brothers and evaded Ravenclaw's attempts of getting the ball back all single-handedly. And then threw the quaffle with such a strong arm that it pushed Nightingale (Ravenclaw's keeper) through the hoop, earning another 10 points to Gryffindor despite his catch.

Damn she's good.

Blaise, Sera and Pansy all turned to look at me with curious expressions. Crud. I said that out loud didn't I?

"You mean Ginny?" Seraphina asked with a hint of a smirk upon her lips. Honestly, I'm not all that surprised to hear her call the girl-Weasley by her first name. She seems quite fond of her.

"Yes. Didn't you see what she just did?" A few younger Slytherins glanced at us for a moment before turning back to their own conversations. I suppose it would be a bit surprising for them to hear me compliment a Weasley. But who cares? It was the truth.

"Do you like her?" Pansy asked.

"No." I automatically responded, without needing much consideration. "She's certainly interesting enough, considering she's a Gryffindor and a Weasley. But I don't like her. Not the way you mean."

"So you do like her? But in a non-_like her_ way?" Pansy pushed.

"She's interesting. Now shut up and watch the game." I said sending them a mock glare. Oh dear. Pansy and Sera have the same look on their faces as the time when they were planning April Fools Pranks on Blaise and I. This can't be good. I let my attention be drawn back to the field, and saw that Weasley had just made another save, they were in the lead 70-40.

"Just saying, hypothetically of course," Pansy said in a conversational tone "but if any of us ever wanted to date a muggleborn, or someone who wasn't an upper class, wealthy pureblood with good connections, I would totally not have any problem with that."

"That's very understanding and accepting of you, Pansy. I'd have to say that if that, _hypothetical_ case ever did happen, I'd feel the same way. After all we have always said that we're not going to be the same prejudiced bastards that our fathers were." Despite keeping my gaze on the game, I could still see the large, _evil, _smirk on Blaise's face from the corner of my eye as he said all this.

We all stood up silently with the rest of the Slytherins, not bothering to clap Gryffindor's win. No surprise in Potter's catch being as showy as possible. As we were making our way down the stairs to the ground, I found myself watching the back of the girl-Weasley, the sunlight shining off her hair making a bright firey shade of red. Hmm; Red. Maybe I'll call her that from now on.

_ 786_

**Looksy here! I've updated in a relatively short time frame!**

**Question to all my readers: how do you react when you realise that you like someone? I'm trying to get ideas on how to write the next part of the story where there may a bit of development on the relationship side of things *wink wink, nudge nudge* (Yes, that is a Monty Python reference). **

**Anywhoo, hope you're all having great days/nights! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know I haven't updated in ages, but look! It's the longest chapter yet! I'm a bit sad I don't get many reviews but I'll keep going.**

_ 786_

Chapter Eight:

"Get your ugly mug out of my face, you troll." Pansy growled from the desk next to mine.

We were in History, last class of the day, sitting at the back of the room and Pansy is obviously a tad bit tired and pissed that I scored the seat next to the window.

"Get your fat arm off my side of the desk, gnome." I replied cheerfully, getting a fierce scowl in return.

"Now now, ladies, play nicely." Blaise said amiably from the seat in front of me, before his tone turned sarcastic. "We only have an hour to go until we can have to joy of study in the library! Let's not spoil _that_ fun promise!"

Professor Binns floated into the room, barely sparing any students a glance before jumping straight into a lecture on the Normandy Dragon Crisis of 487. A few rows back from the front and on the other side of the room sat Gryffindor's Golden Trio. The rest of their house-mates were doing the same as the Slytherins. Ie: whatever they wanted. Most students were drawing, working on unfinished homework, daydreaming, sleeping or just messing around. Ronald was a sleeper; already cradling his head on his desk and drooling from his mouth, an attractive look, not. Harry, one for messing around it seemed; looking to be getting ready to draw on his sleeping friend's face with the tip of his wand dipped in ink… Hope he doesn't give him a tattoo. And Hermione was attentively taking notes, a look of deep concentration on her face as she listened to Binns.

There're only a few words that I'd use to describe my time at Hogwarts so far: Surreal; fun; hilarious; wonderful; spectacular; amazing. Take your pick.

It's making me hate my father even more for keeping me from this for six years. Six _years_ I've missed out on this. The inside jokes, the atmosphere and the feeling of family. Now I know many people would think that the words 'Slytherin' and 'family' would be antonyms but you'd be surprised. Being in a house where practically every other student and teacher has some form of bias against you, whether it be something small or actual hate, makes you a close knit bunch. Fiercely protective and supporting. After all. You learn not to expect it to come from somewhere else.

Classes are generally fun too. Especially the ones with Gryffindors. We've got Potions, DADA, History and Charms with them. And I have to say that I've been having fun toying with them a bit too. Their reactions to teasing are just so comical! I can fully understand the thrill Blaise, Pansy and Draco got from it over all these years. Of course we haven't been doing anything too bad… My favourite was making Ronald's feather explode in his face during Charms last week. His face was just hilarious! He was completely gobsmacked!

But don't think that we haven't been getting away with it all, they've been giving as good as they get. But it's all been friendly fire. After almost every prank Harry's caught my eye and given a decent smirk. He's quite a good guy you know? I actually think that if Draco hadn't been so used to getting everything he wanted as a kid and had been less stuck up, they'd have been able to be good friends over the years. Well… if we didn't have a screwed up, controlling, psychotic father who hated Harry's guts…

But anyway. That's the past.

As I tuned out of Professor Binns droning, (don't judge! I've covered this already at Beauxbatons), I let myself start sketching the Golden Trio. It's quite interesting to see how despite their great differences in personality and the like, they're still such close friends. Although I do often question Hermione's wisdom on supporting the other two through their school work. You'd think that someone who's so smart would at least find relief talking to others who has similar passions and interests but from what Blaise says, she rarely talks to the people of other houses. Understandable on the Hufflepuff and Slytherin side of things; I mean, I doubt she'd get a warm reception with the majority of my house and the Hufflepuffs are more concerned with having a happy-go-lucky time. I suppose maybe the Ravenclaws could be jealous? I mean she'd top of the class but not one of them. That's got to sting a bit.

Glancing back over at Harry I couldn't help notice his messy hair. Except that when Draco described it as being 'unfit for even a bird's nest' I'd describe it as 'sex hair'.

"_You never mentioned that Potter manages to always look as if he's just had mind-blowing sex"_ I whispered in French to Pansy, quiet enough so that Blaise and Draco wouldn't hear. But I kept my eyes on the black-haired boy who currently was sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth while he delicately drew on Ronald's face.

Pansy's head shot up. To anyone who wasn't family, namely Draco, Blaise and my esteemed self, you wouldn't be able to detect any emotion. But by the slight tightness around her eyes that gave away her surprise. _"Well, I didn't exactly want to say anything with your brother & Blaise ready to jump down my neck. Why?"_

"_Just making an observation. He's good looking and a decent guy. And I'm just a new student, merrily gathering opinions on all my fellow students. Would you like me to point out all the good points that I've so far got for Weasley?"_ I asked with an innocent look.

"_Don't even __**think **__of it! I don't want to be scarred for life."_ She sarcastically joked. _"Although you do have a good point, I'm too used to just male company around school, we __**need**__ to have a girls night! Movies-"_

"_Chocolate, ice cream, popcorn-"_

"_Boys-"_

"_Manicures-"_

"_Boys-"_

I paused and raised an eye brow at my friend. _"I think I see a pattern emerging here."_

"_What?! As I said, this is __**long**__ overdue!"_ And with that she simply flipped her dark hair, and resettled her head on her folded arms. I love my dramatic friend.

_ 786_

Walking with full stomachs from the Hall to the Library was always an effort, I found. After plenty of good quality food, all I ever wanted to do was go back to the common room and nap on my favourite chaise lounge, staring up at the lake. But no. Instead I get a good few hours of completing assignments.

"_Why_ do teachers hate us?" I groan, as I finally reach the library.

"Because they are jealous of our youthful zeal and don't want us to have the dun which they're too old to have." Blaise said, only a step behind me. Looking back over my shoulder at him I saw he looked just as bored as I feel. His black hair, scruffy from numerous times dragging his hand through it, was covering chocolate brown eyes that showed he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Ah well. Look on the bright side-"

"There's a bright side?" he interrupted, earning a Malfoy glare.

"Something exciting could always happen."

"Please!" He said, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Sera, we're studying. Nothing interesting ever happens. The only interesting thing will be when Pansy and Draco pull themselves away from mirrors and join us."

"You never know." I replied as I sat down at our usual table, back to the window. According to Pansy, she and the boys had been using this table for themselves since first year. It was large and square, with enough chairs for twelve people to study there, and situated in a forgotten corner of the library where almost no one came by. There was one large window that gave a view out over the back of the castle and courtyards with two well-worn armchairs placed by it. "You know what, Blaise? I have no idea how we always get this table. You'd think we'd have to fight all the bookworms off to get it."

Blaise looked at me as if I were retarded. "Wait, I take that back. I think I have a very good idea on why you lot have never had your claim on the table challenged." Flashing through my mind were memories. There was the time my second cousin, Celeste, three years older, wanted to take Pansy's books from her and we made her see a hungry lion following her for a week. The time when Blaise's older sister wanted to force a kiss on Draco so Pansy and I cursed her hair brush so that when she brushed her hair, it just got more knotted. The time a son of father's friend bullied me and Draco and Blaise made him wet himself. And those are only three examples of a lifetime of practice.

After a good ten minutes of work on my Tranfiguration assignment on the principles of changing a solid object to a gaseous substance, I was distracted by the sound of some whispered voices coming our way.

"Slackers, are finally here." Blaise muttered from his seat across the table from me, not lifting his head from a book on medieval potions practices during the black plague.

A few seconds later, however and we were both staring at the space from between two bookshelves where four people stood. Four non-Slytherin people.

"Guys?" I asked, sure that they must have just wandered to the wrong section of the library.

"Sera!" Colin cried, before being slapped in the stomach by Luna.

I just shifted my gaze between them, a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"We were looking for you." Ginny said, smiling with obvious pleasure at finding me.

"Yes, but we went to the astronomy tower first. The bungle folgs were turning clockwise, you see." Luna said in a day dreamy manner as she and the others came over to our table. Blaise opened his mouth to say something and I immediately kicked him from under the table. Ginny sat next to me, Jasper on her other side, and Colin and Luna between Blaise and myself, near to the shelves they came from. Blaise and I were both surprised when the four sixth years pulled out work from their bags and set it on the table.

"So," Jasper said, turning to look at me, "how's classes been?"

"They've been good. Some stuff I've already covered from Beauxbatons, but it's still interesting. I mean, someone's always playing a prank or stuffing up a spell." I say with a slight smile and a shrug. "It keeps life interesting."

Ginny snorted next to me and gave me a humoured, sceptical look. "'Interesting', is it? From what Ron and Harry say, you lot have a prank war going on." Oh, I hope she doesn't mind too much the stuff that we've been doing to her friends. She looked between me and Blaise a small grin growing on her face. "I might just casually mention that the last time we played truth or dare over the summer, my brother and Harry revealed that they aren't too fond of slugs, for some odd reason. Not that such a fact would be of interest to you two, though." Nope. Doesn't seem to mind.

"Now, on with study! I say!" Jasper cried in a pompous accent. And to my continued surprise, the four of them turned to their books and paper and started working away as if doing so with two Slytherins was the most normal thing in the world for them. I saw that Blaise was looking at the four with a glint of admiration in his eyes.

"_So you're fine with this then?"_ I asked him in Italian.

"_Yep."_ He replied. Both of us giving the newcomers small smiles in response to their curious expressions before we all turned to work.

I worked on my Transfiguration for about three minutes before the silence was broken by a sigh from Jasper. Turning to look at him I saw that he was holding his quill in his mouth and tugging at his brown hair while looking at his work. "No… It can't be the helfanor because that just doesn't make sense. The properties should be completely different."

I was interrupted before I could ask what the problem was by Blaise. "Potions?" He asked.

Jasper looked up, blushing slightly from, I guess, talking out loud. "Yes." He replied after a slight pause from surprise. "It's about what ingredients go into the Neverlasting Jealousy potion. I just can't for the life of me find out what it is that give it the green smoke and envy."

Blaise sifted through his small pile of potions books and stood up, moving around to a seat closer, to help Jasper with his potions. Shifting my gaze back to my work I noticed that Ginny and Colin were also returning to their work after watching the exchange between their friend and Blaise. Luna had been working on her own homework the entire time, smiling and humming odd tunes to herself.

Only a few minutes later I finished my homework. Bored, I looked at the small group. Jasper was now furiously writing his report, after having help from Blaise, who hadn't bothered to move back to his original spot, but simply summoned his stuff over to him. Watching the sunlight glint off Ginny's red hair I was reminded of the conversation I'd had earlier in the day about a certain other red-head's black-haired best friend.

"Are any of the Golden Trio dating?" I suddenly blurted. Honestly curious to hear what the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws would say. I mean, I of course know all about the massive, albeit unknown crush between Hermione and Ron, and that Harry used to have a crush on a Ravenclaw a few years older and that he and Ginny dated for a short time before the war, but I'm more interested in what his close friends might accidentally let slip. Because yes, I'll admit it, I wouldn't mind kissing him.

Everyone, including Blaise, stopped their work and looked over at me. Not expecting this conversation topic.

"No." Colin said, swapping gazes with Jasper quickly. "They're all single."

"But everyone knows that Ron has the biggest thing for Hermione, and that she also really likes him, despite her being perfectly able to get someone much smarter." Ginny added.

"Or someone with an emotional range that isn't the size of a teaspoon." Luna dreamily added.

"That's nice! They'd be really cute together." I said, watching as they all swapped relieved glances. I swear, if I find out that they thought I fancied Ronald, I'll kill the lot of them. Nice enough guy as he is, totally _not_ my flavour. "They'd be like a cute married couple; either fighting to the point of death, or would kill everyone with their corny cuteness. Why hasn't anyone said anything to them?"

"Because this is the one topic where they're both frightfully shy and would reject any help and deny it. Then they'd think the other _didn't_ care and would be all awkward around each other." Jasper said.

"Sometimes people are afraid more of what they may lose than of what they may gain." Luna said. I think that's one of the few things she's said that's made complete sense.

"So what about Harry then? Does he like someone? Didn't you two used to date, Gin?" I innocently asked, turning to face her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaise looking at me closely only to slightly lean back with an expression of understanding. Damn, he's too smart for his own good.

Ginny didn't even blush. "No. I mean yes, we did date but there is nothing between us now besides the fondness of siblings. Much like what you have with Pansy and Blaise, I expect. I had the biggest crush on Harry growing up, and it was as if with him out of my reach, I made him out to be this perfect person who he isn't. Of course that's not his fault or anything, but yeah, we just don't have any romantic feelings anymore. Much to mum's disappointment I assure you."

Quite the contrast to his angelic looks, Colin slyly asked, "You seem very interested in Harry, Sera. Why d'ya want to know?"

"Oh? I'm just curious. I mean, he's the wizarding world's biggest hero of the time, is good looking, young, rich, polite, and charismatic. You'd think that someone like that wouldn't be a single pringle like the rest of us."

"Really?" Jasper said, obviously not believing a single thing I said.

"Sure you don't have a crush on him?" Ginny added.

"Oh, I certainly think all of the things that I just said about him. Who doesn't? But that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. A crush is when you have an overwhelming desire to be with someone. That I certainly don't have."

Luckily the conversation ended with the arrival of Draco and Pansy. Only two hours after Blaise and I had been here. Slackers.

_ 786_

To say Pans and I were shocked to find two Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws with my sister and Blaise at our study table would be the understatement of the year. It's one of the few times I'm grateful for my proper Slytherin upbringing. Grandmother had made it an instinct to hide shock and surprise by always playing pranks on the four of us. If we didn't hide our emotions, she made us eat escargot for lunch. And that stuff is slimy.

"Pansy, come sit." Blaise said, tapping the empty seat to his left without looking up from his work. "Do you remember what Snape was saying about the contagious infection prevention methods in the south east region?"

The new additions looked up to watch as Pansy flicked her hair over her shoulder and dropped into the indicated seat. Sera just ignored us.

"Of course I do. Only an idiot would forget something Snape said."

"Well, don't fall over yourselves to offer me a seat. No, no, no. I am perfectly fine. I don't need any affirmation that my friends like me." I jokingly said, sitting across from Sera. She looked up when I kicked her and I gave her my famous fake pout. "I thought you wuved me."

"I would, but last I knew I was denounced as your sister."

"Oh fine, I suppose I could make you my sister again."

"Why thank you deary. Now shut up and entertain me. I have no more work."

About to reply, I was distracted by the light bell-tone laughter coming from the blond to my left. Which was soon followed by a snort from Red. "I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy was bossed around." Red said through her laughter.

Deciding on my famous single raised eyebrow I turned to look at her. "Well, I suppose today's your lucky day, huh?"

"Play nice, Draco." Blaise said.

"When don't I?! I love to frolic through sunny meadows with fluffy bunnies and butterflies!" I said in my most girly voice possible. Fluttering my eyelashes and smiling at Blaise's disbelieving face, I turned back to Sera.

"_Want to plan the next prank on Weasley and Potter?"_

"You know, we may not be able to speak multiple languages. But I can certainly understand my brothers' names." Ginny said with a knowing look.

"Nothing to worry about. I was just about to tell Draco the _uninteresting_ fact about them not having a fondness for slugs that you told us." Sera innocently said. Her narrowed eyes giving her away. Wait, what? Red gave us information on the enemy for our pranks? That's rather Slytherin of her.

And so the afternoon passed in quite the normal manner. With the added additions of Red, Creevey, Lovegood, and Clover. I found out a few things about Red, whilst I'd always known she was able to be the little spit devil – chough bat bogey hex chough – she was also quite caring towards her friends. And I think she's the only Gryffindor besides Granger who likes Potions, and Granger likes_ everything_ that isn't Divination, so she doesn't really count. Red also mentioned that she wanted to prove herself as being an individual, not with her families name. Quite similar to my ambition to distance myself from the Malfoy image my father created. She's pretty, smart, knows how to stand up for herself and a very good quidditch player.

Walking out of the library, I watched the four sixth years head off towards their common rooms. Well, I specifically watched Red. Turning to face my friends I saw that they all knew exactly what had happened to me over that afternoon.

"So remember that hypothetical case? Well, looks like it might not be so hypothetical any more, after all." I casually said, slinging my arms over Pansy and Sera's shoulders and heading down the staircase.

"Oh, so should we expect you to be dating Lovegood soon, then?" Blaise said blandly, causing me to almost trip down the stairs.

"You know exactly who I meant, you prat. And yes, I think I will eventually ask her out."

"That's all well and good but you've hardly given her reasons to like you before hand, you might want to fix that first." Sera pointed out.

"Oh! But don't go changing your image too much. You have a reputation as the Slytherin Prince and a 'bad boy' and everyone knows that all girls like bad boys. You don't want to become a sappy whimp." Pansy quickly added. I looked down at her and she simply shrugged her shoulders. I know what she means and there is no way that would happen. Corny is just not in my nature.

_ 786_

Morning of our first quidditch match passed very quickly; meeting Sera and the rest of the team early in the hall where Sera forced us all to eat some special sports meal that consisted of high carbohydrates; heading down to the pitch and changing into our robes before having a team meeting before grabbing our brooms and heading to the pitch. Standing in the tunnel, out of the view of the crowd, I saw as Sera gave last minute encouraging words to Alice.

As our youngest member, being only in third year, Alice was the baby of our team and I knew that just as much as Pansy and I trust her to pull off her side of the chasing by herself, we will be there to maul any Hufflepuff that harms her. She was the shortest of the team at 5'5" with wavy red hair passing her shoulders and a light dusting of freckles across her nose. Her chocolate eyes hid the brains capable of thinking of numerous passes to get through defensive lines. Leon was a fourth year and as stocky as a bull, being able to pack a mighty punch with the Bludger. He had the tan skin of Italian-Spanish decent with thick lashes to match his jet black hair and brown eyes. Out other beater was a fifth year, Juan, his father was a professional Keeper for the Spanish national team and had trained his son from birth according to Juan's stories that ranged from sweet father-son bonding to hellish, demanding training sessions over the summers. Juan was tall with average muscles but demon-like accuracy when given a bat, in fact Sera hadn't been too sure which position he'd be best at as he was a brilliant all-rounder and would do well with either Chaser or Keeper positions also. Juan had sun-bleached light brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin that just shouted of wonderful summers.

Sera had given us all strict instructions to end the game as quickly as possible without pulling any of our – in the words of Alice – 'fancy pants moves'. As the entire school had turned out to watch, this was the smartest thing to do to keep Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the dark. However I'm sure they would be too preoccupied with the fact that not I, but Sera is Seeker to wonder why we'd be playing so cleanly for once. I'm even paying Theo to take a picture of Potter and Weasley's reactions so I can see later.

"Mark Jones, Captain of the Hufflepuff team and Beater, leads his team up to the centre of the pitch. In his last year, this is his final chance to win the Quidditch Cup since Potter has been stealing it every year." Yates, the sixth year commentator from Hufflepuff, announced to the crowd. And of course, the ponce has to make it sound as if Potter can do no wrong. "His team is made up of Rhys Taylor, the only new addition to the team, Emily Williams and Alec Wu, as Chasers. The beautiful Flora Chang as Keeper, who I'd like to take this opportunity to ask if she'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Mr Jones, this is a Quidditch match, not a dating service." Came a familiar drawl.

"Ahh, sorry Professor Snape! Anyway, we've also got William Edmondson returning at the remaining Beater. And James Kiely as Seeker. Let's hear our support for the Badgers!"

And as expected, the pitch was filled with the loud cheers from all houses apart from my fellow snakes who threw in the customary hisses and taunts. Even so, we tended to be more subdued when against Hufflepuff, it was like watching the fat kid run the race. You'd feel so bad that all other competitors wouldn't try their hardest and all spectators would cheer them on. Pitiful really.

"And now, let us welcome the _Slytherins_ to the field! After the shock replacement of Draco Malfoy as Captain by his own sister, who none of us knew existed, and who is an exceptionally lovely-"

"_Mr _Jones!" Came the cry of McGonagall this time. Whilst Sera led the team out onto the pitch. Us Slytherins had a tradition of walking out in formation with Captain and Seeker in the lead, followed by Keeper and Beaters and finally Chasers. Walking with Pansy and Alice behind Blaise, Leon and Jaun, I couldn't wait for the imminent shock that was about to take place.

"-the one and only Seraphina Malfoy! And – oh my God! Seraphina Malfoy is walking alone! This means that not only did she take her brother's title but position of play as well! All I can say, is I bet none of the other teams have planned for this curve ball."

My smirk matched that of Pansy's that I could see from the corner of my eye. I'm going to enjoy this. I've always been a better Chaser than Seeker. The other houses won't know what hits them.

"Apart from their captain, the Slytherin team consists of three other returning seventh year players: Blaise Zabini as Keeper and Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, both as Chasers. Their Beaters are Leon Alvarez and Juan Guerrero whilst they have Alice Medina as their final Chaser. I can't wait to see Medina and Taylor go head to head as the youngest players on the teams this year, both only in third year."

Tuning out the further drabble from Yates, I concentrated on the match a head. I always found that calming myself before a game was the best way to be able to play at my best. And soon enough, the whistle was blown and we were in the air. We wasted no time gaining possession of the quaffle, and then the race to the hoops began with Pansy, Alice and myself darting through the defending Hufflepuffs easily, passing the ball between us and soon enough, I was shooting the quaffle through a hoop, Chang nowhere near.

We played simply, with absolutely no flamboyance. Leon and Jaun hitting bludgers at any opposition that was formed and Blaise saving every try they made on the hoops. We were up 50-0 when I saw Seraphina fly up to Yates and show him something. She had the snitch in her hands and he had completely missed that it was even spotted.

"-Seraphina Malfoy has caught the snitch in a move that was completely unexpected! Slytherin wins, 200-nil."

Flying back to the ground I joined my teammates in shaking hands with the Hufflepuff team. Something that the whole school was in shock to see. But hey, it's not like we only do decent things because Sera makes us. We can come up with these ideas by ourselves.

After showering and general congratulations from the whole team. We made our way back to the common room which had been decorated and prepared by the whole house for our celebratory party. Whilst first and second years had been confined to their rooms to keep our of the way, third years had cleared a large area in the centre of the room by re-arranging furniture and the fourth years had taken over decorating, with small floating lights swirling through the room among other flying figurines of snitches, quaffles and even little bludgers that were chasing people. The fifth years had sourced out food and drinks, whilst sixth years organised music and seventh years delegated tasks and ordered everyone else on what to do.

With the dark room lit only by the small lights and the thumping music coming from the spinning orbs in the corner, the room had been transformed into a semblance of a muggle night club. As we all know due to the fact that last year Pansy, Blaise and I had managed to sneak the whole house from fourth year up out to Muggle London for a night of partying. Since then, all our parties have been nightclub style.

_ 786_

**So because it has been a while since the last update, I'd love to hear what you readers think of the story: is it going how you wanted it to? What don't you like? What do you like? All the general stuff. Even just a smiley face will brighten up my day!**

**I'd like to get at least five reviews for this chapter before I update **_**pwetty pwease? **_**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep I'm back! It's my last year of uni which mostly consists of prac work and assignments. So basically I'm working but not getting paid for it. In fact, I'm **_**paying**_** to be able to work for no pay… crazy, I know.**

**Does anyone even read this? I mean, I've got the story all planned out so I'm going to (eventually) write it all out & post it. It's just I sometimes wonder if it actually is read by others. Meh. Don't really care either way. It'll just be nice to actually **_**finish**_** something for once. I always start things but often stop, not necessarily quite, just stop. **

**Anyway, on with the story of Seraphina, Draco, Ginny, Harry and all their friends!**

_ 786_

Chapter Nine:

Smaller students got out of the way of the witch who was angrily walking through the halls. With her unruly curly hair, and the angry glint in her eyes, you would be forgiven for thinking her just slightly mad. Everyone knew that that day, Hermione Granger should be left alone and not bothered. Hermione was determined to double her efforts in her class work after hearing rumours from James that _Draco Malfoy_ was coming second to her in a number of classes. Whilst she kept telling herself that rumours were not to be listened to, there was a small part of her whispering that most rumours come from a shred of truth.

Unfortunately for the rest of the Hogwarts population, this whisper was winning the race to Hermione's brain. Which led to her being rather harsh with point deductions and detentions if she was annoyed by younger years.

She had had the majority of her valedictory speech planned since third grade. But now, if Malfoy kept up with doing well in class, she might not _be_ valedictorian?! She had even been snappy with Harry and Ron when they had asked her what was wrong. Part of her was blaming them for this catastrophe. Why, if they only decided to do their own work for once, without asking her for help, she'd have been able to put more effort into her own. She was, however, neglecting to remember that she had never once in her life handed in work that she hadn't felt was 100%, and as such, couldn't really place any blame on the boys.

But it was in this mind set that Hermione was making her way to the library after dinner. She was determined to double her efforts in her work and reclaim her title as 'Smartest'.

Entering the library, she went straight to the bookshelves to look for any books she may have previously missed for her History of Magic assignment. Passing _Forgotten Wars and Battles of the Hidden Isle _by Tabitha Grenwich and _100 Reasons to Study Folklaw_ by Gregory Grundle, Hermione reached the end of the shelves and, about to turn and scour the titles behind her, she almost dropped her book bag. There to her right was the Slytherin study table. Complete with the usual four Slytherins that occupied it. What shocked her though was the unusual additions. If told only a year ago that Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood and Jasper Clover would be sitting at a table with the ruling Slytherins and _talking_ with them, she would have given whoever said such nonsense detention for a week for wasting her time.

Her natural curiosity piqued, Hermione couldn't resist gathering her Gryffindor bravery and stepping out towards them. The first one to notice her was Pansy and, noticing the girl's attention, the others at the table soon turned to face her.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said cheerfully. "Studying?"

"What else?" Hermione replied good naturedly. About to ask what on earth was going on, a different person spoke next.

"Would you like to join our little study group, Granger?" Malfoy said looking calmly at her. Just as if he was asking Theodore Nott or some other Slytherin friend to join. And all the Gryffindors had to agree that his face simply exuded sincerity.

"Ah… Sure." Was all Hermione could make out. After going through a war, such an unexpected event left all her senses on alert. Cautiously walking to the table and making sure to sit directly opposite the Slytherin Prince. It seemed that no one knew quite what to say in this situation.

"Well I never thought that I'd see Hermione studying at the same table as Malfoy." Ginny said. Still staring at Draco as if seeing some new, before invisible feature.

"Oh I did." Luna dreamily said. Resulting in Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Colin, and Jasper to turn shocked expressions on her. "They're just so alike that it was bound to happen eventually. And anyway, they both get swamped by Kimpilly woxles and everyone knows that they can identify friends."

"What are you working on?" Seraphina asked from between Blaise and Jasper.

"History of Magic." Hermione replied, pulling out the said work that was giving her such a headache. "I've got it just about finished but just _know _that I'm forgetting something and don't know what! It's becoming rather tedious actually. I've gone over my notes and looked through the books countless times."

"If you don't mind," Sera began, looking at Hermione almost tentatively, "I could have a look at it for you." And she carried on quickly, seeing the look on Hermione's face. "I swear that I've finished my own. And I've already read through Draco's, Blaise's and Pansy's today so I'd probably have a good idea on what, if anything, was missing."

Colin looked at Hermione's still stunned face and gave her a gentle kick from under the table. "Wha-? Oh! Um. Well. If you're sure it wouldn't be a problem, I'd appreciate that. And I trust you when you say yours is already finished. Thank you."

So the students at the table passed the work along between the two witches before going back to their forgotten work and conversations before Hermione had joined. Ginny, Luna and Draco were discussing the different situations that people were facing in the aftermath of the war; Colin and Jasper were working on their own work; and Blaise and Pansy appeared to be having a heated discussion over whether the Italian stock market would be the best place for investments or if investing in private, local companies would be of greater benefit. Soon enough Hermione was part of the debate between Italian or local investments.

"You've missed the comparison with the Icelandic war of Sprites and Gnomes." Seraphina eventually said, looking up from the work she had been reading over.

"Oh no! Those were the notes that Ron ruined when he spilled his pumpkin juice! And Professor said that books on that were so rare Hogwarts doesn't have any!" Hermione cried, getting stressed and agitated.

"Well then, I suppose there are some benefits to joining a study group that has access to three private, extensive libraries." Pansy tossed in with a cheeky glimmer in her eyes and a hint of a smile.

"She's right. We've got about five books that mention that war between the four of us." Draco added, beginning to sift through the pile of books on the table. Before pulling out the ones he'd been looking for and handing them over to the Gryffindor. "Here they are. Except I found Nvaardk's _Recount of the Third Great Sprite War_ to be the best. He covered everything that the others do so that would make research a lot faster for you."

"You know," the bushy haired girl said, looking around the table. "I don't think I've ever had help studying before. And I'm not saying that this is a bad thing."

"Well of course you haven't." Colin said, looking up from his own work. "Harry and Ron just play exploding snap or wizard's chess all the time-"

"Which is not very helpful when you're trying to finish an assignment for Snape, I'll have you know." Ginny said to Pansy.

"-and then they just want to copy someone else's work because theirs is unfinished and they've left it too late-" he continued.

"I don't know why, but they even tried passing off my work for theirs last year." Jasper added to Draco. "Stupid really. As if a teacher wouldn't recognise work that was meant for a fifth year instead of what a sixth year should do."

"-and it's not as if they've ever read a text book that wasn't about quidditch. So they really would have no clue about any proper, intellectual discussion you'd try to have." Colin finished and was silent for a moment before his eyebrows creased over his baby blue eyes and he added. "Well, not unless it was about capturing evil wizards, quidditch or the like."

"If you want to study here again, you are welcome to join us, Granger." Blaise said, peering at the witch with his brown eyes before reaching for a book from the pile in front of Sera and beginning to read. Just as Ginny and Colin were about to return to their own work, they looked around at the other Slytherins present and were happy to see that none of them appeared as if they didn't want Hermione there.

_ 786_

That Saturday saw numbers of students flock outside to enjoy the free day in the little warmth that the sun was giving on the clear day. Luna had managed to persuade Jasper, Colin and Ginny to agree to the idea of a picnic under their favourite tree by the lake and as such, the four were prepared for a relaxing afternoon of food and fun.

Jasper, wearing blue jeans, a long-sleeved striped purple and orange t-shirt and a thick blue woollen scarf, had been delegated the task of bringing books for all of them. One of the reasons that the four had struck a friendship was his love of books and the passion with which he spoke of them. He'd had a near-perfect run of choosing books for his friends that they enjoyed. Colin, also wearing blue jeans and a thin red jumper, carried a picnic basket filled with food that the house elves had happily prepared. Reaching the tree, the two joined Ginny and Luna, already engrossed in a girl's conversation about what type of dates they would like to go on.

"I think the most wonderful thing would be if we would just spend our time doing completely normal things, just by ourselves, enjoying each other's company." Luna said, her bright blue eyes in stark contrast to the bright orange ribbon tied in her hair. It was, for once, the only real colour that she wore as the rest of her outfit was composed of neutral tones; a pair of black leggings, a loose tan shirt, tan sneakers and plain black studs.

Ginny wore her old, greying pair of white jeans, navy blue t-shirt, grey cotton scarf, navy flats, and tiny blue earrings that looked like bows. "Yeah, I get what you mean; being in a relationship with someone who just accepts you for who you are would be nice. But I still think the perfect date would be where I get spoiled. Oh and the most romantic thing I've heard of is where one person leaves a scavenger hunt for the other with little gifts, flowers, or love notes along the way and then at the end there's something really romantic. Like a sunset picnic."

"Ok. Let's change topic now that we're here, please." Jasper said as he sat down beside Ginny. "And besides, I reckon keeping it nice and simple with watching a Quidditch match would be fun."

"Did you say Quidditch?" Ron asked from the other side of the tree, standing where he, Harry and Hermione had just come from the school. "Harry and I were thinking of a small game of two-on-two since the weather's so nice. How 'bout it? Harry and Jasper against me and you, Col?"

Ron stood there wearing baggy blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a print of a lion on it. He carried a quidditch ball box while Harry and Hermione carried two brooms each. Harry was in a pair of black jeans and a red Gryffindor top, whilst Hermione was in a brown skirt, light pink jumper and sported a tan beanie on top of her fly-away curls.

The two younger boys stood up while Hermione sat with Luna and Ginny. "Sure. What were you thinking; just a quaffle? Or with a bludger as well?"

"Let's just start with the quaffle and see where that goes, eh?" Harry suggested as he passed the spare broom he was holding to Jasper.

Conversation turned to mundane topics such as which shops had the best sales on and what Ginny should buy Fleur and Bill for their baby shower after their announcement of expecting a little Weasley. After deciding that a gift of little jumpsuits arranged into a 'peas in a pod' manner from Ginny and Hermione insisting on knitting some little socks and hats, Luna turned the conversation in a new direction.

"I've never had so many friends before, you know." She said as she lay back, looking up at the sun stretching down through the leaves above them. "I like it when we study with Sera and the others. They're always very nice."

Ginny picked at some grass. "It's fun isn't it? I mean, I never would've thought that Slytherins could be so normal and friendly. I think we were all lucky with the way things ended in the war. Yes there are scars and people are still hurt, but from it we have new friendships and others are more free than they were."

"Yes, it is rather strange how things have turned out." Hermione added from where she sat. "I see what you were getting at that first night; Seraphina really is a different type of Slytherin. And she really has changed their whole house, prefect duties are much easier now without Slytherins going out of their way to start fights or bully younger years."

"I still don't see why no one expected you and Draco to get along though, Hermione. And now you two are always swapping notes and ideas." Luna said, referring to the infrequent times that the Gryffindors had joined the Slytherins to study, always at the same spot. It wasn't something regular and Hermione went less often than her friends, but they had been a number of times. And on each occasion, treated the same way that the Slytherins treated one another. She might not admit it out loud to anyone, especially not Ron or Harry, but even Hermione was starting to think of the four Slytherins along the lines of tentative friendship.

"Well I wouldn't say that we-" Hermione began feebly before Ginny interrupted her.

"Yes you do. Don't try to deny it. Draco's been so different this year. I mean if anyone said that he'd be happily studying with a Weasley, and muggleborns only last year, I'd have had them admitted to St Mungo's."

Hermione looked shrewdly at her younger friend. That was again that Ginny had spoken of Draco in such a complimentary way. Luna however simply smiled cheekily at the comment made by her Gryffindor friend. Just as Hermione was about to question Ginny on what she thought of Draco however, the three were disturbed by a sudden rush of air which caused some of the tree's leaves to fall. When the three looked up, they saw Ron hovering just above.

"Don't suppose you could chuck up a few bats and loose one of the bludgers, aye?"

_ 786_

An elbow in the ribs from Pansy to my left brought me out of my latest daydream of the afternoon. I'd been thinking about the way the sunlight hits Red's hair. It's only the seventh time that she and her friends have joined us, four weeks after the first time. Not that I've been counting.

…Oh who am I kidding? Certainly not Blaise. Or Pansy. Or Sera. Those three have been the biggest prats ever since I told them I fancy Red. Every day it's nagging about when I'll ask her out or if I'm going to _degrade_ myself and sing her a silly love song. And Paul McCartney was **wrong**. People _are_ sick of silly love songs. They're stupid and will never ever pass my lips.

"Everything ok, Draco? You've been quite unfocused." Sera innocently asked from where she was sitting with Luna and Jasper. And yes. Shocking as it may seem, we _have_ progressed to a general first name basis for everyone who studies here. It's just too odd when you call half the group by first names and the other half by last names. And have your goody-goody sister calling everyone by first names. Not that she's all that holier-than-thou. She _is _putting the spotlight on me after all.

"Quite fine, darling." I replied with only a slight undercurrent of warning that she'd be able to pick up on, asking her to drop it. "Probably didn't get enough sleep is all."

"They have potions for that you know." She persisted.

"_Sera."_ I ground out before continuing in Japanese, just for the sake of ensuring complete secrecy. "_Just drop it will you? I'll do something when I'm ready to. And besides it was you who pointed out that she wouldn't agree if I just suddenly asked her-"_

"_No." _Blaise interrupted._ "We said that without giving her reason to believe you were different she wouldn't accept. They've been studying with us for weeks now and you've shown that you're a different person, Draco."_

"_Oh just shut __**up**__, the lot of you!"_ I finally cried, sending all three of them death glares simply for good measure. But even I had to admit that they were right. I was being a woos. Even though I'd admitted I have a crush on Red, I wasn't doing anything about it. Even though I've gone on plenty of dates with girls before, I've never been nervous. And the fact that I am now is frightening. But I've decided to gather my man-balls and ask her out tomorrow.

I was the first to leave our study session that afternoon and just ended up wandering slowly through the bookshelves, slowly making my way to the doors of the library. So caught up in my planning of the perfect way to ask Red out, I didn't notice the other person who'd came from the bookshelves to my right, also heading for the library doors until we collided. They were smaller than me and were knocked off balance, about to fall backwards. Reflex took hold and I grabbed their waist, stopping their fall. It felt like time stood still when looking in those chocolate eyes that my brain had already memorised as those belonging to Red.

"Draco! Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't really paying attention."

While I was fully aware that Red was waiting for some sort of reply, it was as if my brain, shocked from the sudden appearance of the object of my thoughts, was in overdrive and blank simultaneously. If it wasn't for my strict upbringing, I'm positive that I would be standing here looking like a fish groping for air while I searched for words. As it was, I just stood there staring blankly at her.

"Ah… What are you still doing here anyway? You left like, ten minutes ago."

Silence. C'mon Draco! Say something! You've talked to her plenty of times! Had full on debates and discussions on lots of topics! How can you be tongue tied!

"O-_kay_ then." She said, her gaze beginning to awkwardly flicker between me and anything else. "Well. I'll see you later I suppose." She gave me an awkward, concerned look before walking past me.

Anything! Say ANYTHING! She's walking away and thinks you're retarded!

"Do you want to go out with me?"

What? WHAT?!

"What?" She said, spinning back around to face me, her head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. See, even Red doesn't understand what the heck just came out of my mouth. Crud. This is why I was planning it out! So it wouldn't be awkward.

"Ah. No. I…"

"You just asked me out."

"Did I?"

"Didn't you?"

"I suppose that would depend on what your answer would be."

She was silent for a second, looking me up and down in an analysing manner. "If I said 'no'?"

"Then nothing."

"And if 'yes'?"

"Well a yes might entail a day with me at Hogsmead, getting to know each other better."

Another moment of silence before I saw Red get a mischievous glint in her eye. "Then yes." She turned away again and began walking down the corridor.

"Hogsmeade is in four days." I called after her.

"I know," she called back.

I grinned. "Meet you in the Great Hall at 10:30 then!"

She waved her hand in acknowledgement without turning to look back.

Dang but Red is cool. And I have a date with her. A date I have four days to plan for. And no doubt, an older brother to deal with also. Unless all six of them rock up at the school. Then I'd be planning for my funeral rather than a date. I'll just have to hope for the best then.

_ 786_

I mentally went through my checklist for my date with Red again. I'm planning a date that is hopefully the perfect mix between casual with no pressure, but still romantic enough for it to be a proper date and hopefully lead to more in the future. Pansy, Sera and Blaise have been adding their two cent's worth in. And with their seal of approval I'm starting to relax a bit more and just look forward to Sunday. Now only two days away.

It was about eight at night and the halls were pretty quiet. I was just returning to the dungeons from the attics where I had been sourcing out possible material for my date. Not many knew about the attics at Hogwarts but they were a fabulous place. They were a warren of rooms upon rooms filled with old stuff from students and teachers centuries past. They stretched across different levels with ladders, staircases, corridors and crawlspaces linking them up. Basically the attic was like that room in the Room of Requirement where people go to hide things but bigger, better and slightly more organised. Blaise did however to get lost in them for two days straight in second year though. Since then we spent time going through them mapping them out.

Walking down the fifth floor corridor towards the set of stairs that would take me straight down to the first level of the dungeons, two figures stepped out of the dark shadows that lines the walls and into a patch of moonlight streaming through one of the windows.

"Potter. Weasley. What an unexpected surprise." I said, barely managing to contain the customary drawl which I've used to address them for years now. While I don't hate them or anything, I never really have, I'm not too sure that they don't still resent all of my actions and behaviours in past years.

"We need to talk, Malfoy." Weasley said, gesturing to an old, unused classroom between themselves and me.

I was silent for a moment, looking at them and assessing them. No drawn wands at the moment. I suppose I've been expecting this anyway. May as well get it over with. I calmly walked into the room and sat on one of the dusty desks closest to the door. You never know.

When the two Gryffindors had followed me in and shut the door, I was pleased to note that neither locked the door or cast silencing charms. Either this is a good sign for me or they're just plain stupid. I'm not too sure which. "How do you manage to always pop up unexpectedly, by the way? I wouldn't mind knowing whatever trick you two use myself."

"We're here to talk about Ginny, Malfoy." Weasley said, cutting to the chase.

"And what is it about your sister you wish to discuss, Weasley?"

"Don't play dumb, Ferret." The red head spat. I hate that nickname. That was one of the most traumatic experiences of my life. And I've been hugged by Voldemort. "You asked Ginny on a date. Cancel it."

I raised an eyebrow and assumed a relaxed position on the desk, looking over the two of them. "No." That's all the reply he's going to get.

He can't honestly have thought that he'd be able to get me to cancel my date with Red, did he? I know he's intimidated others away from pursuing her but really, not to sound too stuck up but, we're talking about _me_ here. Draco Malfoy. I never have done anything Weasley has told me to and I don't plan on starting. No one tells a Malfoy what to do. No one. Not even overprotective older brothers who have hot, nice, smart younger sisters. I don't care if he's still riding on a high of adrenalin after winning that Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, he should've thought this through.

"You think-!" He started before I cut him off.

"You think that I don't plan on treating your sister with the utmost of respect, care, attention, and reverence that she deserves?" I questioned him. "You think I look at her and not see the incredible person she is? You think I would want to darken her spark or hurt her? If you think any of that, then you're an idiot. And as much as I would love to say so, Weasley, you really aren't an idiot. If your sister decides to date someone that is her decision. While I respect that you feel the need to protect her, I feel the same way about Seraphina, you do not have the right to determine _if_ she dates nor _whom_ she dates. The job of a brother is to be there for when shit hits the roof and vengeance needs to be payed. Now stop wasting all of our time, I have plans I need to finalise for Sunday."

I made it to the door before a voice caused me to stop. "You treat her right, Malfoy." Potter said quietly, looking right into my eyes. "Because as you said, if her heart is broken and shit hits the roof, You'll have a hell of a time avoiding the vengeance of her brothers and me."

Returning Potter's steady gaze I simply nodded, spared Weasley another look, and left the room. I'm pleased with how that turned out actually. I was positive that I'd be walking away with either a few bruises or a nasty spell at least. Seems they've learnt some level of restraint.

_ 786_

**So what do you think will happen on the date? **

**Happy with how Ron and Harry dealt with it? I felt there was just no **_**way**_** the Ron JK Rowling created would **_**ever**_** let his little sister date Draco Malfoy without doing/saying **_**something**_**.**


End file.
